Alone
by Draegyn
Summary: Before there were the scouts there was Sailor Moon and one day she disappeared, leaving Tuxedo Mask to protect Tokyo alone. Ten years later she returns but not to join him and his allies.
1. Default Chapter

Please excuse rotten summary + insert standard disclaimers here. Have fun.  
  
***********************************  
  
Darien Chiba walked through the park slowly, enjoying the fresh air and quiet. He lived in a large house with eight others, not to mention two cats, and such peace was seldom to be found. A scowl lit his face briefly when he noticed the tall, pale haired man and blonde woman following him. He dismissed it as soon as it formed, today was too nice to sulk and the pair were at least keeping their distance, giving him the illusion of privacy.  
He sighed as he stepped onto a small bridge. He stopped halfway across and leaned against the rail, looking at his reflection in the water. His two shadows situated themselves in the shade of a large, old tree looking like any two lovers enjoying each other's company. His reflection stared back at him, sapphire blue eyes under dishevelled black hair, when he was younger, before he'd met his current housemates, he'd had large gaps in his memory. Through trials and adversary he had filled those gaps in his memory, his friends playing a large role in the recovery of those memories.  
Each friend, both male and female, had a place in those missing memories and as he'd found them, or they him, the memories too had been found along with others associated with them. He remembered when the nine of them had gathered together for the first time in eons and he remembered realising that something was missing. Two somethings, two someones. The Moon Princess of course but also Sailor Moon the first of the scouts he'd allied with. One the love of his previous life the other the warrior he'd started to fall for in this one.  
He'd known her for less than a month when she told him that she needed to talk to him. They'd dusted the Youma and then he'd turned to leave when she grabbed his arm. He was about to disengage himself gently when she shook her head and pleaded with him to stay and talk with her. Normally he vanished after a fight, knowing she'd have questions and not wanting her to realise that even he didn't have the answers, but when he saw the worry in her eyes he saw that what ever was up was imporant. She led him to a nearby bench in this very park and sat down before beginning to talk. He remembered that conversation very well, it was the last time they ever spoke.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this," she'd begun, fidgeting nervously, "You know I'm really grateful for all your help and everything..." she trailed off and stood up starting to pace nervously. "You know that I was born to fight for justice, to protect the world from evil an all that, right?"  
He'd nodded, now thouroughly confused, he had no idea of what she trying to tell him, "Of course Sailor Moon, just as it's my duty to help you."  
She'd smiled at him quickly and stopped pacing. She looked him directly in the eye and powered down right in front of him. He remembered the shock he felt when he'd seen that Sailor Moon was none other that his Meatball head. He knew he'd been gaping with shock and she'd started speaking again before he'd recovered.  
"Don't worry, I don't expect you to show me who you are but you see it's as me that I have this problem and I'm afraid it's going to affect you too." she'd knelt in front of him shaking her head when he'd started to speak. "Please don't say anything yet, you see my father's been offered a job overseas and because of these monster attacks he's decided to take it. To keep us all safe he said. We're all moving in three days and there's no way I can stay. That means you'll be the only one here to fight the Negaverse, I'm really sorry but I can't tell them I'm Sailor Moon and even if I did they'd just ground me forever and make sure I could never fight again anyways, they'd think it was too dangerous and there's no way to sneak past them when they're on the look out and if they knew they'd really freak out." she'd stopped for breath then while looking at him anxiously.  
He'd been flabbergasted all over again, Serena was Sailor Moon and she was leaving Japan, the implications of her absense were important but the only thing he'd seemed to be able to concentrate on was that she was leaving Japan! In the stunned silence the bushes rustling had seemed unnaturally loud and he'd jumped up ready to fight whatever might threaten them. Instead of some Negaverse monster a small black cat walked towards them.  
He'd watched as Serena had picked the cat up and then turned back to him, "This is Luna, she's my Guardian, she'll be able to help you, she found me you see and she says there are other scouts who can fight and help you..." she trailed off, looking miserable. He still hadn't known what to say and hadn't resisted as she'd thrust the cat into his arms, "Listen to her alright? I know she can be kinda bossy sometimes-" the cat had sniffed indignantly then, "but she's a lot of help and... and... I'll miss you both." She'd been about to run away but she'd stopped and turned to him once more.  
He'd opened his mouth to say something, anything but she'd silenced him in the most effective way he'd ever encountered. The kiss had gone on forever and only the need to breath pulled him away from her. He had a glimpse of tears running down her face before she ran out of the park and out of his life.  
  
*****  
  
Darien sighed again as he looked into the water, when he'd taken Luna home with him all those years ago she'd started to fill some of the gaps in his memory, after he'd recovered from the shock of her being able to talk. She'd been supprised to find that Serena's hated Darien was also the girl's beloved Tuxedo Mask and after telling him some of the things Serena had said about him, he too had seen the irony. After a uncomfortable silence, both of them realising just how much their lives had changed, Luna had begun to tell him what she remembered of the Sailor Scouts and their mission.  
He'd laughed when he saw that she had gaps in her memory just as large as his and when she'd found out why they'd worked together to piece together what they could. His dreams and half-forgotten fragments of memory, her intuition and half remembered shards of knowledge, between them they figured out the truth of the Silver Millenium. Together they'd found the other Sailor Scouts, training them to join the fight against evil. They'd been joined by Luna's fellow Guardian, Artemis, and though their war with the Negaverse seemed to progress well the search for the Moon Princess and the Imperium Silver Crystal remained fruitless. And still they didn't know where he fit in.  
With out Sailor Moon the Scouts had been left with out a leader, and he'd been forced to fill the breech but that didn't make him one of them. They were the Moon Princess' guards and he known that, though when she was found he would protect her with his life, he was not one of her subjects. He was something else.   
In the end it had taken a duel with one of the Negaverse generals to provide the key. Near death he'd remembered his role in the Moon Kingdom, not that of a servant or guard, nor advisor, warrior or envoy but that of foreign prince. He'd been the prince of Earth who'd stayed on the moon to protect his love the Princess Serenity. With that knowledge came also the information that would help end the war with the Negaverse. With the help of Luna and Artemis he'd recalled enough of his former life to locate the Scout's counterparts, his own protectors.  
The four had been captured before the end of the war on the moon, cloned through magic and their duplicates used to betray the Moon. With the Scouts help they had been freed and together they had all gone on to defeat Beryl, Queen of the Negaverse. Through luck and the intervention of the spirit of Queen Serenity they had all survived whole, and relatively unharmed.   
That wasn't the only war with the Negaverse they'd all fought over the past ten years. They'd been called upon many times, fighting aliens, evil conquerors, lovestruck madmen... and women. The Scouts had paired off with his Generals, four happy couples, and his loneliness had grown. It was only in his dreams that he felt whole for it was only then that he could be with his half remembered princess or his darling meatball head. Years had gone by and those dreams had never become reality. In all that time they had never found the princess, nor the crystal and Sailor Moon had never returned.  
He looked at his two shadows out of the corner of his eye, Marcus Ice and Mina Aino or Malachite and Sailor Venus. A month ago Raye, Sailor Mars, had seen danger in the fire. Danger to him specifically and the Scouts and his Generals had taken to trailing him everywhere. It irritated him no end, but he couldn't stop them. Especially after he'd told them that he'd sensed that Serena had been in desperate trouble at the same time as the fire reading.   
They all knew of Serena, of Sailor Moon, and thought that it was so tragic that she'd been taken from him just when he'd found her. They knew he could sense when she was in trouble, almost a year after she'd left he'd blacked in the middle of a conversation. When he'd come to and realised what must have happened he'd had Marcus and Jason, who ran a company which offered such specialised talent, help him try track her down. They'd learned that she and the rest of her family had been attacked while on a cruise, Sailor Moon had dealt with it and she appeared to be living a normal life. He'd remembered Luna telling him of her wish to be a normal girl and had decided to leave her in peace, she would come to them when she was ready.  
He'd regretted the decision ever since for that hadn't been the last time she'd been in trouble. Soon after his return to Japan he'd felt her fighting for her life yet again and this time he wasn't able to go in search of her, a new enemy had appeared in Japan and they were all needed there. He could only pray that she was strong enough on her own.  
In the two years following, Marcus and Jason had used their business contacts to keep tabs on her family but one day they had all just disappeared. He knew she was still alive but he had no idea where and despite all that he, Marcus, Jason, their employees and their detectives could do she wasn't to be found anywhere. His link to her once told him if she was in danger, if she transformed, if she was hurt or upset but she'd somehow blocked it, at least he hoped it was her, and now he could only tell that she lived.  
A month ago though the blocks on the link were blown away by strong blasts of terror and rage. He'd sensed her transform, he'd felt her pain and knew she was in peril but then the blocks had been reformed and any chance he'd had of finding her lost. She was still in trouble, still scared, hurt and terribly angry, he knew it and he knew that something was coming to Japan, something big. They all did, Raye saw it in the fire, Amy's computer emitted unexplainable warnings, Nathan read it in the stars and the rest of them felt it in their bones. What ever was coming was huge, dangerous and knew of them.  
It was after something and if it didn't get it Darien was the one who would pay. That was the one thing they all agreed upon, if the dark hunger wasn't satiated then it was royal blood which would be spilled. Darien smiled grimly as he stepped away from the rail, it was the first time they'd all been glad that they hadn't found the Moon Princess, his was the only bloodline available that would satisfy the prophecy. He reached the end of the bridge when he thought of another possible outcome of this new threat, everyone had agreed that Sailor Moon was probably invovled, if the 'dark hunger' was coming to Japan then in all liklihood so would she. That made the trouble worthwhile.  
As he walked towards his two guards he wondered what the meatball head was up too now, what was she like, how had she changed. His mood lifted as he contemplated the reunion with the one female he'd found in this lifetime who was never boring... totally unbelievable maybe, but never boring.  
  
*****  
  
On a plane, high over the Pacific Ocean a young women with short black hair dozed in her window seat. Occasionally the passenger next to her would hear her murmer in her sleep and would feel sorry for the girl who had had obviously had little or no sleep recently and what little rest she'd received was disturbed. The girl didn't notice the woman's pity for her brief release from waking troubles had ceased and now she dreamed.   
  
*****  
  
A black haired man, a blue haired woman, a brown haired boy, a blonde girl whose hair was done a style unique to her. Petty squabbling between the boy and girl, "You are such a ditz Serena." "Shut up you little Brat." Happy laughter including the whole family.   
  
A black cat with a crescent moon on her brow, "You are Sailor Moon, fighter for love and justice."  
  
Monsters draining the energy from her friends. Fighting them, mustn't let them win, too much is at stake. A man in a tuxedo and a mask, "You can do it Sailor Moon"  
  
The black haired man, "Sweetheart it's a great opportunity. We'll all be safer there where there are no monsters."  
  
The cat, "I can't go with you Serena, the princess is here and it's here the other scouts will come. You must return to us when you can..."  
  
A monster attacking. But there's never been a monster attack there. You must become Sailor Moon again, it's your duty. Fight on, alone. No Tuxedo Mask to save you. No one to help, ever.  
  
Behind the door was a room covered in blood. The black haired man, the blue haired woman, the teasing boy, all dead. A message, "You're next Sailor Moon."  
  
A dark haired prince, "Happy 18th my love." His gentle touch, his sweet passion, "I will die for you beloved."  
  
A friend talking, "How is it possible? I've never even seen you with a boy." A man, "Give me your money." Six loud shots, her friend lying in a puddle of blood, the man's eyes glowing red, "Die witch."  
  
A doctor, the doctor's corpse lying amidst dozens of others. A new job, the office building burning. Blood, fire, violence, pain.  
  
Pain. A cry. Selene. The doctor laughing, "Give us the crystal Sailor Moon." A scalple descending towards the child. Tears, a glow, pain. The crystal, power, the doctor's face shows horror. "COSMIC MOON POWER!"  
  
Running, hiding, disguises. "We have her. Give us the crystal or she dies." Anger, fear, terror, rage.  
*****  
  
The girl starts awake as the woman touches her arm, "Are you OK dear?"  
"Uh... yeah..."  
"Sorry to wake you dear but you didn't seem to be enjoying your dreams.."  
"N... no, thankyou."  
"We'll be landing in fifteen minutes, then you should find a hotel and get some real sleep. You look absolutely dreadful my dear, do you have any one waiting for you?"  
The girl shakes herself and looks at the woman with a quiet smile, "I'm... expected" she murmers and looked out her window hoping the kindly woman would give her some privacy. The woman opened her mouth to reply but something in the girl's voice stopped her and she decided to mind her own business. Something told her this was way out of her league.  
The girl watched the blue waves that lay so far beneath the plane, land could be seen on the horizon. The seatbelt sign started to blink and the pilot's voice could be heard on the speakers, "Good afternoon passengers, we will be arriving right on scheduele. I wish to thank you for flying with Qantas and look forward seeing you in the future. I hope you all enjoy your stays in Tokyo."  
  
*****  
  
Darien entered the enormous house, burdened with this week's groceries, followed by similarily packed Mina and Marcus. "Come and give a hand you lot!" Marcus bellowed, "Or don't expect to eat any of it..."  
Two men and a woman appeared in response, the men immediately relieving their friends of their burdens, the woman merely looked at Marcus with a raised eyebrow and then shrugged, "Fine don't share but if I don't eat I don't cook and that means you eat what Mina makes..."  
Marcus looked at her in horror, "Surely you wouldn't be that cruel?" he demanded of her in a striken voice, only to burst out laughing when Mina, freed of her burdens, punched him in the arm, hard. "That's not funny you two, if you don't stop picking on my cooking I really will make dinner tonight and then we'll see who's laughing."  
Amidst the good natured ribbing a petite, blue haired woman entered the hall quietly followed by her lover. They looked at each other, a signal in that glance, and the brown haired man cleared his throat. "People I think you might all want to get that stuff put away and then suit up, something's starting to happen and we want to be a part of it."  
The group quietened down and Darien started issuing orders, "Jason, Nathan, help Lita get this stuff put away and meet us in computer room, Mina find the guardians and Marcus call Raye over." the group started moving and within twenty minutes the eleven of them were gathered in the room that housed the most sophisticated computer currently in existence. It had been created by Jason and Darien with Ami and the Mercury Minicomp's help with the programming. Between the natural genius of the creators and their memories of Silver Millenium technology not even the world's super powers had anything to equal it.  
Amy cleared her throat and soon everyone's attention was on her, "What ever we've been expecting has arrived. A concentration of dark energy has been located in the abandoned mall. More distressing is that, although the dark energy is of the highest concentration recorded in the last eight years, it is still growing stronger. At the moment it does not appear to be disturbing its surroundings but at the rate it's growing should it decide to change its mind we will be hard pressed to fight it."  
"Any idea of what it is?" Marcus asked in the silence following Amy's little speech.  
"I don't have enough data to hypothesise but it's nothing we've ever faced before." Amy answered.  
"It's being controlled!" Raye stated decisively and at their confused looks she continued, "What ever it is isn't here by its own will, it would much prefer to have been left alone but now that it's been disturbed only another's will is stopping it from smashing as much of Tokyo as it wants. The fire was able to show me that much but other than that I just got the old warnings of danger."  
Darien thought a moment and asked, "If we're going to face it we're going to have to do it soon, but we don't know what it is, who's controlling it or why. We're going to have to scout the whole situation out first... Mina, Raye, Jason and Marcus, you all transform and see what you can find out about it, send anything you find back to us, Artemis you go with them, maybe playing stray cat will help..." The four humans and the white cat were gone in seconds. "Lita, Nate you've both got watch tonight, if the Negaverse tries anything while we're concentrating on this thing they're yours to dust..."  
"I always knew you liked us best," Lita joked and Nathan and Darien grinned at her.  
"Amy, you and Zac keep analysing what you know and anything the others find out while Luna and I see if the Millenium records we found might help." They nodded and started on their respective tasks.  
A couple of hours later, the sun had set and the field agents had yet to discover anything useful about the concentration of dark energy. They hadn't found any sign of a physical manifestation and the only thing about the condemned building that hinted 'Negaverse' was the creepy atmosphere. Suddenly the computer's alarms went haywire, at the same time Raye and Marcus both called in simultaneously, barely getting a syllable out before being cut off. Darien and Luna were jerked out of their researches by Zac's yell and with an order for Luna to inform Lita and Nathan of current events the three transformed into their warrior incarnations and took off.  
As they travelled to the site via great leaps Sailor Mercury told her companions what she knew of the new situation.  
"The alarms were set off by the sudden presence of a Negaforce general," she gasped out, "In the same instant as his presence registered the dark energy concentration we were monitoring became active."  
"We presume that Sailor Mars and Malachite were reporting the physical embodiment of the energy when they were cut off," Zoisite added as the trio aproached the derelict building.   
The threesome entered the building cautiously, trying to keep their presence a secret from what ever had managed to take out two Sailor Scouts and two Earth Generals. In a large, open section of the old structure they found their five associates besieged behind a shield of Malachite's construction. A dark shadow was rapidly growing even as they watched and a dark haired man laughed from where he stood on the scond level, well away from the shadow. The shadow was shooting tendrils of darkness out at the defenders as it continued to grow and though they did not penetrate the shield constructed by the First General, it was apparent that this would not be the case for much longer.  
Seeing the danger their friends were in Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask barrelled in hoping to cause a distraction which would allow the others to escape while Mercury hung back hoping that she could find a weakness to exploit. As soon as the pair rushed in Malachite dropped his shield and they joined in the struggle. It only took a couple of minutes of combat for Tuxedo Mask, the Scouts and the Generals to realise that they had no chance against the monster on its own let alone when it had the aid of a dark warrior. Sailor Mercury realised this quickly when she was unable to find a weakness in the monster and joined her struggling friends, hoping to gain them enough time to get clear. The Dark General laughed as he saw them battle futilely against a creature which shrugged off their strongest attacks with ease.  
"What wimps, I can not believe that you are the infamous warriors that have taken all comers. You cannot possibly be the ones who have thwarted every Negaverse attack against you. Ha! An attack I arranged to destroy a single fighter is getting the better of all of you. At this rate you will all be mere appetisers while the Gorgathon and I wait for the dessert.." and as his laughter rang out across the battle Tuxedo Mask couldn't help but agree with him while wondering what he meant by 'dessert'.  
Suddenly a clear voice peirced the clamour, "Oh you needn't wait on my account..."  
  
*****  



	2. Chapter 2

The woman with short black hair locked her hotel room behind her and wandered out into the busy streets of Tokyo, she'd travelled straight to the cheap but respectable hotel after her plane had landed. The woman's passport said her name was Irene Keenan, something quite different to what it would have shown barely two months ago, but then a lot of things had changed for the woman in the past two months. By her reckoning, none of them were for the better.  
To anyone watching her her wanderings would have appeared aimless, looking as if she was just another tourist taking in the sights. These wanderings, however, had a most serious goal in mind. As she roamed the busy streets her mind cast about for the familiar taint of the Negaverse, seeking the location of the Dark General who had challenged her. Thinking about him made her grind her teeth with suppressed fury, he'd found the only argument capable of drawing her out and by doing so had sealed his fate. If he could have seen the suppressed violence in her expression he would have feared and rightly but he couldn't and didn't and so would not expect her reaction to his 'offer'.  
It was just after sunset when she sensed faint stirrings of dark energy in the vicinity of the old business section of town. There was nothing aimless about her then, the only word that would have described her was 'driven', and as she moved her pace increased, from a walk to a jog to an all out run. She was mere blocks away when she sensed the first explosion of energy, and arrived on the scene minutes after. Sneaking into the complex in her powered down state, she was able to observe the first few moments of battle from the second level, analysing her best plan of approach.  
She saw the abortive efforts of Tuxedo Mask, the Scouts, and the Generals against the growing shadow monster, noticing that their magical attacks were having no effect. Deciding, she backed further into the shadows and through an act of willpower she hadn't been capable of at fourteen transformed silently and inconspicuously into the fighter for justice that hadn't been seen in Tokyo for almost ten years, Sailor Moon was back... and in a bad mood.  
She moved forward until she was standing within sight of all the players in the drama unfolding and waited for them to notice her. After enduring the Dark General's mocking she shook her head in disgust and spoke up, "Oh you needn't wait on my account..." seeing she'd caught not just the attention of the Dark General she moved further into sight and motioned to the shadow monster. "Oh call off your pet, we're both reasonable people, surely such untidy methods are unnecessary."  
She saw him sneer and gesture, noticing that controlling the monstrosity took a lot out of him. The monster froze in place, its growth halted, allowing the tired Scouts to get clear. They gathered together, murmuring to each other but she paid no heed to them, turning her attention back to the Dark General in front of her.  
"So glad you could make it Sailor Moon," the evil being greeted her, his voice dripping with poisoned honey, "I really was beginning to think you were going to turn me down."  
She smiled at him sourly, "Oh your offer was just too good to pass up, shall we get on with it?"  
"Hand me the Imperial Silver Crystal and I shall give you what you desire..."  
  
*****  
  
Tuxedo Mask helped a winded Jadeite put some distance between themselves and the gorgathon, all the while trying to keep the new arrival in sight. Even before the Dark General named her it was obvious what her identity was and he rejoiced to see her facing the Negaverse, confident and strong. As the team regrouped Jadeite followed Tuxedo Mask's gaze and whispered, "That's her isn't it? Sailor Moon?"  
Tuxedo Mask nodded and turned to fully face the unfolding drama before him. He observed the differences in the female warrior above them from the young fighter he'd known. She was taller and her looks had matured but apart from that the only major difference in her appearance was the rapier now belted at her side. The passage of time showed in her movements, once she'd been like a gawky foal, not quite sure of her own limbs but now she moved like a hunting cat, every movement graceful and economical.  
He was pulled out of his reverie, and the others silenced, when they heard the Dark General utter, "Hand me the Imperial Silver Crystal and I shall give you what you desire..." Sailor Moon, Serena, had the Imperial Silver Crystal over? She was going to give it up to the Negaverse?  
"Surely she wouldn't give him the crystal?" Sailor Venus whispered, horrified.  
"It looks like it..." Sailor Mars hissed back.  
"No... she couldn't..." Tuxedo Mask begged quietly.   
Malachite laid a restraining hand on his shoulder, "Quiet," he murmured, "listen..."  
  
*****  
  
Sailor Moon held her hand out flat, palm facing up and a glowing orb appeared floating a couple of inches above her palm. She watched as the Dark General eyed it hungrily and held out his hand abruptly.   
"Give it to me," he demanded.  
"No," she stated, "not until you've given me what I came for."  
"And give you the chance to back out of our deal? I think not!"  
"The same could be said of you," she shot back.  
They eyed each other, each trying gain the advantage over the other. Sailor Moon broke the silence first, "There is no way I'll give you the Crystal until I'm sure-"  
The Dark General broke in, sure that he'd won the round, "Until your sure that your precious little bundle is safe?" He laughed evilly, and gestured. A bundle appeared midair and he looked back to the warrior opposite him, "There, safe and sound, now the crystal."  
Sailor Moon shook her head. "Put her down carefully and an oath on the Crystal that you won't cause her harm."  
He sneered at her "I have not harmed the child, nor shall I ever do so, this I swear by the Imperial Silver Crystal, now I'll let her down as soon as you give me the Crystal and swear that you won't try to take it back from me once the girl is safe."  
She nodded and the crystal flashed brilliantly as she intoned, "I shall never try to take from you by force the Imperial Silver Crystal which I now hand into your keeping." The glowing crystal floated across the distance between them coming to rest in front of the evil man. He nodded to her and the floating bundle lowered to the floor of the first level, "Nice doing business with you Sailor Moon," he smiled maliciously, "But you really are a dupe, now I have what I wanted there's nothing keeping me from freeing the Gorgathon. I'll even be keeping my oath it shall not be I who sheds blood today. I believe you're aware of what it requires before it is sent back to the nether realms. Blood of a particular kind..."  
  
*****  
  
Malachite whispered, "It's a child-"  
The others realised that the bundle floating above them was indeed a child and Tuxedo Mask was glad to realise she had a good reason to give up something as precious as the Imperial Silver Crystal to the enemy.  
"She still has no right..." Sailor Mars muttered angrily.  
"And you'd let a child die if you could stop it?" Sailor Venus argued.  
"Shh!" Zoisite hissed and they all turned their attention back to the confrontation above them.  
"... I believe you're aware of what it requires before it is sent back to the nether realms. Blood of a particular kind..." they heard the Dark General gloating.  
The shadow monster started to move again, its massive shape taking on a solid, heavily armoured form. They saw the creature start to move towards them and realised that this was indeed the dark hunger they'd feared and the blood required to stop it had to be Tuxedo Mask's. Malachite and Sailor Venus pushed the protesting Tuxedo Mask behind them as the watched the approaching monster. Suddenly a terrified cry cut through the air.  
"Selene!" They looked up to see the frantic Sailor Moon leap down into the path of the monster.  
"The child..." Tuxedo Mask heard Sailor Mercury's whisper with horrified understanding as he watched Sailor Moon dodge the creature's tentacles. He saw her whisk the small bundle out of peril in the nick of time and dart out of reach. She stopped moving and for a minute the watchers feared that some sort of spell had been cast but they followed her gaze and saw what she did. The dark General, having gained what was he was after, had started to fade out of sight.  
"Oh come on!" they were surprised to hear Sailor Moon's derisive voice ring out once more, "Surely you're not running off before you get to see your triumph? I mean you do believe that your little double cross is going to work don't you? Afraid that we'll save the day? High tailing it before the spectators over there," she gestured to the scouts, "have a chance to take the crystal off you?"  
The Dark General completely rematerialised, "Thank you, you're quite right, this is definitely something I don't want to miss." Once more his devilish laughter filled the area.  
Sailor Moon turned away from him as he settled himself, she lept to the gathering of warriors and laid her burden in Sailor Mercury's arms. She looked at the others, evaluating them.  
"It's obvious that magic won't work so what physical weapons have you got? I see three of you have swords and you, Tuxedo Mask, have your cane and maybe your roses will affect it but what about you girls? Anything?" when she saw them shake their heads she continued decisively, "Well then you're going to have to stay back and let us handle it. Guard Selene, if things get out of hand take her and run. Do not let her be hurt, her life is the most important one in this building." With that grim statement she drew her rapier and dashed towards the monster.  
Tuxedo Mask nodded, "There doesn't seem to be any other option." He lept away from his protectors throwing a barrage of roses at the oncoming monster before joining Sailor Moon for close combat. Malachite cursed, following him into danger, Jadeite and Zoisite close behind.  
Left behind the Sailor Scouts tried to reign in their frustration and as Sailors Mars and Venus watched the battle avidly Sailor Mercury drew back the cloth that covered the child in her arms. Her soft exclamation of surprise drew the other women's attention away from the battle, they turned to see what had caught her attention and when they saw they too realised the importance of the child.  
"I was wrong," Sailor Mars whispered in awe, "This girl is definitely worth our lives or the loss of the crystal."  
They all turned their attention back to the fight, the outcome being infinitely more important now that they knew the life of the Moon Princess was at stake.  
  
*****  
  
Tuxedo Mask grunted with effort, his roses did seem to scratch the monster's armour but hardly in any serious way. Even the sword strikes of Malachite, Zoisite, Jadeite and Sailor Moon seemed to have little effect, any cracks healing themselves instantly. They needed a more effectual plan, this slashing and hacking was getting them nowhere. Suddenly a barbed tentacle swung at him. Tuxedo Mask managed to duck under that one but didn't notice the second coming behind him. It was only because of a timely save by Sailor Moon that he survived.   
The pair positioned themselves back to back amid the swirl of tentacles, taloned limbs and the armoured bulk of the monster. Tuxedo Mask smiled, if the circumstances hadn't been so ominous he would have enjoyed just being near her. However things were bad and looking to get worse. They could die trying, still not even dent this thing and then it would go on to ravage Tokyo but maybe there was another way....  
"Sailor Moon good to see you again," he began as he sent off half a dozen roses at a clawed hand menacing Jadeite. The roses themselves did no harm but their momentum knocked the monster's aim off, giving Jadeite some breathing space. "How much do you know about this thing?"  
She slashed at a tentacle, actually managing to slice a centimetre off of it, before answering, "It's a gorgathon, comes from the Nether realms. Only idiots would want to disturb it and it's never been defeated in combat-"  
"Great!" he muttered  
"It'll rage until it tires or it's blood lust satisfied. The blood it would require is any royal blood of Earth, Moon or Sun within its vicinity. In the two previous rampages that I know of both times the area was cleared for a two kilometre radius and a royal sacrifice sent in alone. Once it had eaten the poor sod it disappeared." she shrugged, "Nothing much that'll help us now."  
They were both sent flying when a tentacle flicked in their direction. Tuxedo Mask gasped as he crawled to the winded Sailor Moon. The Generals saw that both were temporarily out of it and circled around them to try and create a barrier between the two and the horror. Seeing that even his capable defenders wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer Tuxedo Mask helped Sailor Moon sit up.  
"If we provided a royal sacrifice it'd go away?" he asked  
"Yes of course but... NO!" she looked at him angrily, "You will NOT! I will not all-"  
"We don't have a choice," he insisted, "If my blood will stop this then it is up to me to provide it."  
"...You're blood?"  
"Of course. Who else's? I'm the prince of Earth and that means I'm of a correct bloodline. If it'll stop this thing my dying'll be well worth it-"  
Malachite had neared them enough to hear the last of this conversation and predictably reacted negatively. "Don't even think of it your Highness. Nor you Sailor Moon, he is our charge to guard and we'll not let any harm come to him if we can prevent it."  
"That's just it Malachite, you can't prevent it, no matter what we do we're not going to beat this thing. It's the only solution and by doing it I ensure that you all survive. I'd prefer a less drastic method but I don't know of one with even half a chance of succeeding." Tuxedo Mask released Sailor Moon and staggered to his feet. He shrugged of Malachite's efforts to restrain him and took a step towards the monster. He didn't get any further than that before a strong hand yanked him back.  
Sailor Moon turned him to face her, "No." She looked at Malachite, "You needn't worry, I wouldn't let him do this even if it would work." He nodded at her and she turned back to Tuxedo Mask, "Look you idiot, yes, if we wished to just send it away feeding it any of the appropriate bloodlines would work, but there is no way you are going to get me to allow you to feed Selene to that thing. If you want it to work ALL of royal bloodlines who are in the vicinity must be fed to it otherwise it'll have a reason to stay and the death'll have been for nothing. Aside from that little detail there's also the fact that this thing has been used to terrify people for centuries, don't you think it's time for us to stop it, permanent like?"  
Both males looked at her and spoke at the same time, "Selene's the child? What's she got to do with it?"   
"Did you have anything specific in mind? We don't seem to be very effective against it..." Malachite questioned her intently.  
Sailor Moon looked up at the gorgathon, specifically at what passed for a mouth on it. She nodded, "Yeah I've a vague idea...You notice it's got no teeth?"  
"As big as it is it doesn't really need them, but I don't see how that'll help," Malachite answered.   
"Ever wonder what the other side of its armour might look like?" she spoke casually as she stood up and seemed to pull a knife out of nowhere.   
"Can't say that I did." Malachite answered dryly, while wondering what she was up to. Tuxedo Mask's eyes widened as she held knife and rapier in front of her hilt to hilt blades facing opposite directions. She whispered something and the hilts of the two weapons merged magically reforming the two blades into something more useful.  
She gave the two males a quick salute with her newly formed moon glaive and smiled grimly as Tuxedo Mask inhaled in sudden comprehension. Malachite still looked confused so she quipped as she stepped away from them, "If it worked for the Men in Black then it's good enough for me. Just remember if you get a chance blast it."  
Tuxedo Mask hurried to follow her but Malachite prevented him, "Trust her to know what she's about, it's our only chance. Malachite motioned for his fellow Generals to fall back and watched Sailor Moon stride closer to the monster as he pulled Tuxedo Mask back to join the Sailor Scouts.  
"Guys we can't let the thing win, Sailor Moon was right this child is too important..." Sailor Mars said as soon as they got close enough.  
Malachite looked at her strangely but Tuxedo Mask pulled his attention back to the battlefield, motioning to Sailor Moon who was now with in reach of the creature.  
"What's she doing?" Sailor Venus asked in a whisper.  
"I have no idea, she spoke in riddles and told us to be ready-" Malachite was interrupted by the clear voice that they were now becoming familiar with.  
"Well here I am slime ball, what are you gonna do about it? You're tenta-thingie still hurting from where I cut it? Poor baby!" it seemed understand her words and it's complete attention was centred on her. The destruction it was causing on its surrounding stopped as it concentrated on the small form before it. "Well what are you waiting for, my blood not good enough for you? Or is Sailor Scout too much for you to bite off? Well eat me-" she was cut off as the main portion of the creature lunged at her.  
From where they were watching the scouts and their allies gasped as she lept to meet it though she didn't raise her weapon to strike.  
"She wouldn't..." Malachite hissed finally understanding what she meant to do.  
"It's got no teeth remember?" Tuxedo Mask said bitterly, "She pointed it out... we should have stopped her, it's suicidal."  
They all saw the monster's mouth open wide, Sailor Moon's leap taking her directly to it. With in seconds Sailor Moon was gone, swallowed whole by the gorgathon.  
"Or maybe brilliant..." Sailor Mercury trailed off thoughtfully. She carefully laid the child in her arms down on the ground behind and then activated her VR visor. Carefully scanning the monster she snapped at her teammates, "Be ready our chance won't last long-" Even as she spoke the area around the creature's midsection, bulged outwards. Suddenly the armour cracked and bodily fluids leaked out around the area the silver blade now showed. The blade slashed from side to side and the wound widened.   
Sailor Moon could soon be seen trying to pull herself out of the creature's midsection through the opening she'd created. She looked towards the scouts and they saw her mouth, "Now!"  
"Guys this is our one chance, shoot for the wound, every thing you've got and hurry, it's healing even as we speak..." Sailor Mercury informed her fellows.  
"But what about Sailor Moon? She's in the line of f-" Sailor Venus started  
Mars interrupted, "We have no choice, she knows that!"  
Tuxedo Mask saw the answer to their dilemma, "Give me five seconds..." and within a instant he lept to where the frenzied creature thrashed and helped pull Sailor Moon out of the closing wound.  
"NOW!" they both shouted as they fell away from the monster. Six separate attacks slammed into the gorgathon's wounded abdomen. They slammed the monster back and widened the hole further but didn't put an end to it. The creature's convulsions began to shake the ground but it showed no signs of weakening. The scouts and their partners continued to pour energy into the wound but it was only enough to keep it from healing. Even with the six of them working in concert they were not powerful enough to extend the wound far enough to make it mortal.  
  
*****  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched as Sailor Moon gasped, bruised everywhere from the muscles in the creature's throat as it swallowed her. Aside from the bruising and possible cracked ribs she was being burnt from the stomach acids which still covered her. She groaned in pain as he dragged her further away from the monstrosity . They both felt the power of the attacks aimed at the gorgathon and the injured woman struggled to sit upright. Strong hands helped her and soon she could see for herself that the scouts wouldn't be enough.  
"Gotta help..." she muttered. Tuxedo Mask looked at her in concern, "They need help." she repeated.  
He nodded and stood, his attention riveted on the creature before him as he began to send dozens of roses into in the fray. They helped nevertheless it was still obvious that even with his aid they would all be exhausted before the creature died. Behind him he heard Sailor Moon battling to get up but he could not take the time to help her. He was beginning to despair when a hoarse whisper reached his ear, "MOON GLAIVE ANNIHILATION".  
A silver stream of destructive energy joined the assault and within seconds the wound had become mortal. All the combatants put in a last surge of energy and ceased. All that remained of the previously undefeatable monster was a pile of smoking intestines. Tuxedo Mask turned to see Sailor Moon leaning wearily on her weapon and staring steadily at where the shaken Dark General gaped in astonishment.  
"Looks like you stayed for nothing!" Tuxedo Mask called mockingly as he offered support to the exhausted Sailor Moon.   
The Dark General shook his head, what Sailor Moon had done, allowing herself to be eaten, was unthinkable. He began to fade away, escaping from a warrior whom he'd finally realised he'd underestimated. He stopped, transparent when her voice, faint with pain, reached him.  
"Before you go I have three things to say to you..." she trailed off and he nodded cautiously for her to continue, "First is that no matter what you do only those of Moon Royalty, be they princess or queen can use the crystal, I am the exception which proves the rule." she paused, waiting for him to comment. "Even if you do find a way to pollute the Crystal with Nega energy and try to use it as a battery you're simply not strong enough to control it. It is infinitely more difficult than your gorgathon and you barely had that in hand. Second is that no matter what you do to it or who holds it it will always answer the call of the princess or the Keeper, myself." she stopped again leaning her head against the staff of her glaive as if it were too heavy to hold up any longer.  
"And third?" the General's voice was no longer mocking but held instead a trace of... fear?  
"Oh the third!..." she raised her head from her weapon but did not look at him. Instead she lifted the glaive and with a curious twist she once again held a knife and her original rapier. The knife disappeared and she sheathed the rapier before looking back at the general. "Third is three simple words..." She straightened and even Tuxedo Mask backed away from the fury now shown in her face. " COSMIC..." The general gasped as the Crystal in hands began to glow, "MOON..." He realised what she was doing and threw the Crystal away from himself, "POWER!" The glow became blinding but even so Tuxedo Mask was able to see the Dark General disappear before the wave of destructive energy reached him.  
Tuxedo Mask turned in time to see Sailor Moon's legs give out, and moved forward to catch her. Even as his arms encircled her to keep her upright she held out a hand and the still glowing crystal floated over to her. She looked up at him and smiled weakly, "You saw, he threw it out, I didn't take it from him, he just didn't want it anymore."  
He smiled down at her gently, she'd fooled everyone, "You never intended that he should keep it did you?" he asked softly as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the others. She struggled for a moment but stopped, too tired to protest.  
"Aside from the fact that I'm supposed to protect princess and crystal, I'm not crazy! Only a nut would give such an object to the Negaverse and expect to see their next birthday... Put me down, now!" She stood shakily and looked down at her red, goo covered limbs, "Other than being seriously gross this stuff burns."   
Tuxedo Mask watched as she tottered away, heading he saw to where a water main had been broken during the fight and was now gushing uncontrollably. She stepped under the torrent and Tuxedo Mask would have followed to make sure she didn't faint when Malachite grabbed his arm.  
"Dare... there's something you oughta see..." He led Tuxedo Mask over to where the Scouts and his two fellow Generals watched over a small bundle and Tuxedo Mask remembered the child caught in all this. As the pair approached them Zoisite looked up from beside Sailor Mercury on the ground and brushed blonde hair away from the small forehead. Tuxedo Mouth was stupefied when he saw the crescent moon symbol on the child's brow.  
"The Moon Princess..." he whispered.  
Zoisite nodded, "The girls showed us just before Sailor Moon pulled that last pyrotechnic display."  
"It explains why she said your sacrificing yourself wouldn't work Darien," Malachite murmured softly, "With her here the gorgathon wouldn't have just been satisfied with you..."  
"It would have wanted both of us..." Tuxedo Mask finished, horrified at how close he'd come to letting himself be killed for no reason. His horror faded, to be replaced by wonder and a tinge of frustration. They finally found his soul mate and she was only a child, some times he wondered if the universe hated him. The girl began to stir, whatever spell she'd been under had worn off.  
"Serenity," he whispered as he knelt next to the child, noticing that though she felt precious to him she didn't feel as if she was the one who would one day be his other half.  
"No not Serenity..." a dripping wet Sailor Moon said as she carefully bent down to join him, her battered body obviously protesting her treatment of it. "Her daughter, this is Selene," as she uttered those words she brushed her fingers along the child's cheek. At her touch the girl's eyes opened and fixed immediately upon her. Tuxedo Mask watched as the girl suddenly threw herself into Sailor Moon's arms crying. Sailor Moon murmured to the child, not looking at any of them while she tried to calm her hysterical sobs. As Selene began to settle Sailor Moon took her face in a hand and wiped the tears away with the other.  
"Selene I'm here, like I promised. I told you I would always come for you if you called didn't I?" the watchers saw the child shakily nod, "Well you called I came, it just took me a little while to catch up, that's all. I didn't forget you, I'll never forget you. I'll always help you if you need it, all you ever have to do is ask..." with that she placed her forehead against the child's and rubbed her nose against Selene's. At this Selene giggled and moved back a little. A couple of drops of water rolled down her face to mingle with her drying tears.  
"You're all wet Cap'n Moon, Ma'am!" she chortled, the past forgotten for the moment.  
  
*****   
  
Sailor Moon shook her head, her brief dousing having restored some of her energy but the recovery of her charge, safe and sound, completely renewed her. She knew it was temporary but she didn't care, Selene was safe and back with her. The Selene wrinkled her nose as the water droplets flew off of Sailor Moon and onto all those around her. Sailor Moon just grinned as everyone flinched away, the Sailor Scout in the red skirt muttering.  
"I took an unexpected bath Rat. Nothing serious." She pulled Selene to her again, hugging her tightly, "I love you Rat, never forget that." She felt the girl nod against her chest and stood, swaying a moment as she balanced Selene's weight. The magical resilience that she'd found had come with being a Sailor Scout had already caused much of the bruising and burns to have partially healed. So instead of being painful holding her princess was merely uncomfortable, not that it would have mattered.  
Her attention was drawn away from Selene when one of the men cleared his throat. He had longish pale hair with eyes that were a very light blue and was looking at her and Selene intently.  
"You said she's not the Princess Serenity," he stated, waiting for her to explain.  
She nodded, "She's Serenity's daughter Selene, born a little over five years ago and placed in my care a year after her birth-"  
"Where's the Princess then?" the Sailor Scout in the gold skirt broke in eagerly, "Can you take us to her?" Sailor Moon looked at them, keeping her face expressionless. The females all looked excited and Tuxedo Mask, too, had a hopeful expression on his face, the other men, looked expectant but distant. As if thinking that it wasn't their place to lead in this. Sailor Moon didn't know who they were. She didn't know any of them except her old rescuer, Tuxedo Mask, but she guessed the women were the Princess' guard, the Sailor Scouts, what the men represented baffled her. She shook her head, first things first.  
"No I can't take you to her... Princess Serenity is dead!"  
They all reacted with various levels of shock, the generals just looked surprised then sad, the Scouts went white and Tuxedo Mask's face shuttered, allowing no emotion to show.  
"She died shortly after Selene was born." Sailor Moon kissed the Selene's hair as she waited to see what they would say. She expected it to be the Scouts who spoke, thinking them to have the closest connection with the Moon Princess but to her surprise when they all regained their colour they looked at Tuxedo Mask sympathetically. One of the men, the pale haired one, placed his hand on Tuxedo Mask's shoulder but was shrugged off. Tuxedo Mask wouldn't meet any of his friends' eyes and when Sailor Moon managed to catch his gaze she saw a pain there that she would never have expected. She would have commented on it but it was obviously private and she would wait and see if he would explain why he would care so deeply for a woman he'd never met.  
She saw that all of his companion's pity was getting on his nerves and decided to change the subject. "So, I know he's Tuxedo Mask and I guess you girls are the Sailor Scouts but who on Earth are you lot?" she asked nodding towards the three men.  
The pale haired one, apparently the spokesman, answered proudly, "We are the protectors of the Earth Prince Endymion. I am Malachite, he is Jadeite," motioning to the blonde man, "and that is Zoisite." pointing at the brown haired man in turn. "The ladies are Sailors Mercury, Mars and Venus... Welcome back to Tokyo Sailor Moon."  
Sailor Moon matched the scout's names with the correct bodies, Mercury to the petite blue haired woman in the blue skirt. Mars to the black haired beauty in the red skirt and Venus to the blonde in the gold skirt. She was about to comment on the absence of the Scout for Jupiter when Malachite's last words penetrated.  
"Oh we're not staying," she corrected.  
"What?" Sailor Mars shouted.  
"But you must-"Sailor Mercury began.  
"The Moon Princess must remain here so we can guard her..." was Sailor Venus' input.  
"You can't leave Serena," Tuxedo Mask broke in, distracted from his grim thoughts by the thought of loosing what might be his only chance to end his loneliness. He stepped closer to her and watched sadly as she backed away from him suspiciously. "It's your duty, your... destiny to lead the Sailor Scouts and now that Selene is heir to the Imperial Silver Crystal she too must be trained to accept her destiny as-"  
"Destiny?" Sailor Moon spat. A portion of the rage that had been directed towards the Dark General was suddenly aimed at them. "Destiny be damned. I won't allow any to force her along a path that will only bring her pain. You're all as bad as the Negaverse, trying to compel us to do things that we want no part of. Well just leave us alone. Don't come near us, ever!"  
"Sailor Moon you must agree that you can't fight the entire Negaverse alone. You need our help, if they found you once they can do it again-" Sailor Mercury pleaded.  
"They won't be able to find us, I know what they did and I can shield against it in the future..." she trailed off and as the others opened their mouths to argue the crescent moon on Selene's forehead flashed and disappeared, "There, she's now indistinguishable from an ordinary child."  
"You are doing to her the very thing you condemn in us. You would force her into a life of mediocrity just because you don't like your own fate?" Sailor Mars argued fiercely.  
"I will give her the chance to choose..." Sailor Moon moved Selene to ride on her back before continuing, "When she is sixteen I will tell her everything and then I will let her take as long as she wants to decide whether to live a life of normalcy, like an average woman, or whether she would take up the mantle that is her birthright. If she chooses to take the crown, then I will train her in the use of the Imperial Silver Crystal and then send her to you. If, however, she chooses not to have anything to do with this kind of life then I will set wards around her, appoint a Guardian to watch over her in case she is found and do everything in my power to see that she never again witnesses a version of today's events."   
Sailor Moon looked directly at Tuxedo Mask and he recoiled from the horror and pain he found in her gaze. "I will never inflict upon anyone, let alone Selene the burden of destiny. Because of destiny I have seen and done things no one should ever have to do and will NEVER put Selene in that position." with that last emphatic statement she raised her hands and the Crystal shone between them. Its glow enveloped the pair and when it faded they were gone.  



	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon appeared on a rooftop in a flash of light and then travelled through the night in great leaps and bounds. Nobody noticed the shadow which passed over their heads, all were too occupied with getting out of the frigid wind. She landed in an alley and Selene climbed off of her back. She stepped away from the girl and concentrated. The blonde warrior with her hair in a strange arrangement of buns and pig tails down to her knees disappeared to be replaced with a short, black haired woman. The girl shouted and ran to the woman's arms.  
"MAMA!"  
The woman picked the little girl up and carried her out of the ally. Just a few metres away was the hotel where the woman had earlier rented a room. The night was half gone and so the pair passed no one as they made their way to their room. As soon as they entered the woman took the child into the bathroom where she ran a warm bath and stripped the girl of her filthy clothing. Selene shivered for a couple of minutes even after being immersed in the warm water, her clothing had been unsuited to winter in Northern latitudes and had not offered her much protection against the cold.  
The women saw a package on the bathroom counter and read the note attached to it. 'Ms Irene Keenan, enclosed are the purchases you requested, you received 204 yen in change and the docket is included, yours faithfully Cara Siruna, Manager.'   
"Irene Keenan!" the woman muttered as she unwrapped the parcel, "I am Serena Tsukino... please if there is a diety listening don't make it necessary for me to give up my name. It's the only thing I have left of my parents..." the packaging fell away to reveal a pair of scissors, some hair dye and a small red parka. Serena hung the parka up near the door then took the scissors and hair dye and placed them next to the bath.  
A tired little girl looked at her and yawned, "Can I get out now Mama?"  
"Soon Leni," her mother answered, "I've just got to do some things to your hair so you don't look the same, sort of like playing dress up."  
"Dress up?" Selene asked with more interest, "What are you goin to do?"  
"Well I thought I'd change the colour of your hair and cut it a bit..."  
"Make it look like yours?"  
"Well the same colour maybe but I won't cut it as short, I think I'll cut it up to your chin, what do you think?"  
An hour later Serena tucked the now ebon haired child into bed. Her cropped curls framed her face and her sapphire eyes, shades darker than her mother's, closed. Serena caressed the child's forehead, exerted a small amount of the healing magic she had been forced to learn over the past few years. Selene's sleep would now be dreamless, uninterrupted by nightmares about the events of the past few weeks. Unlike her mother.  
Serena lay down beside the sleeping child, just watching her breathe. She regarded the tale she told Tuxedo Mask and the others the truth. That although she herself still lived, the Princess Serenity was well and truly dead. She remembered the circumstances leading up to the birth of Selene, the train of events that began with a talking cat and ended in the death of all of her ideals. She remembered...  
  
*****  
  
The day she gotten home to find her parents' battered bodies in their bedroom she'd been seventeen. She'd discovered her brother bleeding to death and had not been able to do anything other than hold him as he breathed his last. Traumatised she left his body near their parents' and had gone to her own room to find the words, 'You're next Sailor Moon!' scrawled over her bedroom wall in blood, her brother's dismembered arm having been a gruesome paint brush and left, discarded on her bed. She beserked, her vision had been swamped with red and by the time it had cleared again she'd been across the street watching the silver flames cool into the red of an ordinary house fire.   
Several months later, another city, another country, she'd been walking down the street with a friend for a late birthday dinner when a man had jumped out and demanded all their valuables. Neither had protested as they passed their wallets and watches to the mugger but, even so, he had emptied his gun into the pair. The last thing she remembered of that day was his face close to hers, his eyes glowing red, "Die Bitch."  
A week later an anxious doctor had sat next to her hospital bed and told her that her friend was dead and that it had been a very close thing with her and her child. It was the first she'd ever known of the baby who would one day be Selene and her first reaction had been denial. She'd never even kissed a male other than her father or brother how could it have happened? Once the doctor had understood that her denial stemmed from real confusion not self delusion she too could not see how the child had been conceived. A divine birthday present she had joked when she dated the conception as the night of Serena's eighteenth birthday.  
That had been the dawning of the realisation that the Moon Princess was not safe in Tokyo with Luna. On the night of her birthday she had dreamed of a Prince who had loved the Moon Princess and had shown his love in the most persuasive way possible on the night of the princess' eighteenth birthday. She had dreamed of a man with with unruly black hair and eyes the deepest sapphire blue and in her dream she had felt the spark of new life they had created between them. As she had realised that that the dream was a true memory, she had once been the Moon Princess and had been reincarnated in the present after an untimely death, her world exploded. Literally.   
When the smoke had cleared she had seen the bodies of patients, nurses and her own doctor littering the debris. The Negaverse had stumbled across her purely by accident in their never ending quest for conquest and had decided to rid themselves of an irritant while it was weak. She had gone on to thwart them but that could not bring back the dozens of dead who had just been in the wrong place. She learned that some of those who served the Negaverse could sense her energy signature when she stayed in one place for too long, her magic would begin to permeate her surroundings and alert those sensitive to her general location.  
The learning came at a high cost. Several weeks after she'd been shot she had found a secretarial job but the Negaverse had found her energy signature and launched an attack to draw her out. She'd done her duty and gone to defend the world aginst evil but during the battle the office building she had worked in had been caught in the crossfire. While she had been disracted rescuing people from the flame she had been seriously wounded and more than thirty people had still died.  
Every time she had found a place to settle the Negaverse would home in on her and the body count would rise. She had realised that unless she settled in a place of concentrated energy like Tokyo or New York she had to stay on the road. Such places where the main targets for attacks and she didn't want her child anywhere near the focal point for any Negaverse attacks.  
She had still been travelling the day Selene had been born. When she had collapsed in a cafe customers had called an ambulance and had her taken to hospital. Unknown to everyone the coming birth was emmitting an enormous amount of concentrated energy and the Negaverse had sent agents to master it.  
Serena had laboured for five hours before Selene had been born and hadn't noticed the lack of nurses until after the baby girl's first cry. She had looked over to find that it had not been a doctor holding the infant but a Negaverse General. He had laughed at her and demanded the Imperial Silver Crystal. She hadn't had it and he carried through on his threat to the child. Near him lay a tray of surgical tools and he had grasped the scalple and used it on the newborn's back.  
Serena had seen the knife decending and had not been able to prevent it. As she watched her enemy begin to mutilate her child she had drawn a power from somewhere deep inside herself and transferred the wound to her own back. She had screamed in pain and the General had laughed when he realised that any thing he did to the child would be taken up by the mother and had begun to slash wildly at the child's back. Amidst the child's terrified screams and her own sobs of pain Serena's tears had rolled down her face, all except for one. It had floated into the air in front of her, solidifying into a glowing crystal. That had been the last tear to ever come from her. She proceeded to destroy the General while he gaped in astonishment and had transformed into Sailor Moon. She had been weak, bleeding and near catatonic, only her daughter had prevented her from just giving up.  
She remembered the scene that had greeted her as she had exited the delivery room, nurses, doctors and patients had been slumped everywhere. The dark General had had them all drained to the point of death so that no one would interrupt him while he was with Serena. She couldn't remember how she had dealt with the youma the dark general had had guarding the hospital, all she knew for the next couple of days was pain.  
She had come to her senses to find that she had been 'rescued' by the hospital's next shift. The doctors, nurses, and even visitors who had come after the attack had all pitched in to minister to the victims of an inexplicable epidemic, including the badly injured woman and her infant daughter. They had asked if she wished to see her daughter and as she had looked upon the baby all she had seen was death. Something had been broken in her, her joy of life had previously been battered and bruised but as she looked upon what should be the most precious thing in her life and she had felt nothing.  
She had then started all the procedures to give the child up for adoption and she had handed the child over to her new parents three weeks later, the only clue to her legacy being her name, Selene, Moon Goddess. Less than an hour after the happy couple had taken the babe she had run the water in the bathtub of her rented room and had run a kitchen knife along her wrists.  
  
*****  
  
She opened her eyes and silver light made her blink rapidly. Quickly adjusting to the brightness she sat up and looked around her. She was in a strange white room with walls and floor of marble, white and gold curtains hid a large window and around the room the decorations showed a white and gold moon theme. She was sitting in a large canopied bed, again gold and white curtains with moons embroidered around the edges. She had never seen such luxury and the thought that she was in a hospital had been quickly dismissed.  
Her musings were halted as she noticed the tiny woman with fairy wings sitting on the side of the bed. She had beautiful long silver hair done in the style Serena herself used to wear, two buns with long pigtails hanging out of them. Her face was tranquil and upon her brow lay a golden crescent moon, softly glimmering with its own light. Not long ago such a prescence would have had some effect upon her but now she merely looked at the lovely woman, not feeling anything.  
"My poor child," the woman said softly as she rested an insubstantial hand against Serena's cheek. "You have endured so much pain, I know and but you still have so many things to experience and learn before you finish with this life."  
Tears began to roll down the woman's cheeks while Serena just watched, nothing breaking through the walls she had built around herself. The silence stretched out until Serena finally broke it, "Where are we?"  
"The palace on the Moon." the woman answered sadly.  
"Why?"   
"You were dying and I needed time to heal you. Here I have time. I could mend your arms and give you a sanctuary to rest and recover. You would have slept until you were ready to awaken again, when your spirit had healed."  
"Why?"   
"Because there are a great many things that you still need to do. There are a great many people who need you. Because I could not just stand aside and watch you end your life... your destiny does not involve bleeding to death from self inflicted wounds in some hotel." The woman paused as Serena showed emotion for the first time.  
"Destiny? Is it my destiny to watch any one who comes near me die? Is it my destiny to be some kind of Typhoid Mary, death following in my tracks? Over a hundred people have died just because I was in the same general vicinity as them. Stuff destiny, let me have some peace," Serena spat out angrily. She erupted from the bed, blankets and other coverings flying everywhere. She stood to the side of the bed, facing the little woman who now floated midair. Serena realised that she was only wearing a thin silk shift which left her arms and wrists bare. Along her wrists could be seen the scars of her suicide attempt but instead of being the red of fresh wounds they were silvery like old hurts long since mended.  
The woman shook her head, "You are still needed in the world and even if I could abide your wish for death I could not in all conscience allow you to cut your life short when you still have so much to accomplish. You are my daughter and hurts to you are equally real to me, I do understand what you feel and given a choice I would have let you continue to sleep until you were prepared to take your place in the world once more but events have not allowed that."  
"I don't care!" Serena wailed, "I just want to be left alone-"  
"At the cost of Selene's life?" the woman asked quietly. Serena abrubtly closed her mouth and looked at the woman in shock.  
"What has Selene got to do with this? She's free now, hidden from the Negaverse which doesn't even know she exists and away from me before I draw enemies down on her."  
"That they don't know of her doesn't mean that she's safe from them and that you aren't with her just means she has no one to protect her. We have a little time, I'll try to explain every thing.  
"Luna told you that it was your destiny to guard the Moon Princess and that is correct, if you interpret every mother's protective instincts that way. The truth is that the princess you and Luna were looking for, my daughter the Princess Serenity, is yourself-"  
"I... guessed that but who are you?"  
"I was Queen Serenity, the last ruler of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millenium. When we were attacked and the moon destroyed I sent my daughter, you, and her murdered court into the future where they would be reborn. Luna would have told you of the safeguards I created in case of the reimmergence of the Negaverse, that you were forced into the role of a warrior is something I regret deeply but is not anything I can change.  
"You are needed and no matter how much I would love to help you cast of the burdens of your blood as the queen I can not allow it. For not only must you defend the ordinary populace but your daughter, my grandaughter, has been caught by the Negaverse. Fortunately they do not know who they have but whether or not they discover her identity she will not live much longer.  
"She has survived reincarnation and a Negaverse midwife-"  
"Reincarnation?" Serena broke in.  
Queen Serenity smiled in remembrance, "In the Silver Millenium you, Princess Serenity, had found your soulmate. On your eighteenth birthday the both of you announced your engagement and that night conceived a daughter. The next day you were both killed by the Negaverse. When I sent you all forward in time I also sent your child, to be born to you when the time was right."  
Both of them paused lost in memories. Serena remembered the man she'd dreamed of since she was fifteen, a man who had loved her most intimately. Selene's father was ghost she thought and profound grief and loneliness pierced her apathy. The little Queen must have known what she was thinking as she shook off her own memories to go to her daughter.  
"You don't think I would separate the two of you do you? I sent his soul with the rest of yours, he too had been reborn and even now awaits your entry into his life." She smiled wryly, "I don't think he really needed my help, he would have followed you anyway."  
"Where is he then? Why don't you send him after Selene?"  
"He is where he should be and you will meet again in time. He is also engaged in battle against the Negaverse at this time and is not free to seek out your daughter." Serenity replied calmly, "Believe me when I say you are the only one-"  
"But I'm not capable of taking care of an infant, at the moment I'd be barely able to care for myself," Serena interrupted, almost whining.  
"I thought you'd grown out of that," the Queen lectured sternly.  
"Grown out of what?" Serena asked, confused by the nonsequiter.  
"Whining," seeing Serena blush Serenity continued, "Now as I was saying, I would have continued to let you sleep further but time is running out. Selene is no longer an infant she is a healthy and active toddler, you have slept for nearly a year. And as for you ability to cope all you lack is will."  
Serena sighed and closed her eyes, "All? Will power is not a small lack, without something to drive me I may as well just find the nearest dark general and say, 'here I am, kill me!'"  
The Queen smiled and held up her hand. Serena saw a familiar glowing orb appear and she unconsciously moved towards it. As she approached she saw an image reflected in its glowing depths. The image was of a small blonde girl with tears running down her face, her eyes clearly reflecting the terror she was feeling. Serena felt her breath catch in a surge of protectiveness and her walls of indifference fall.  
"How can I help her? Where is she?" she whispered as she watched.  
"I will show you how to get to her shortly but before I let you go there as some things about yourself, your magic and the crystal that I need to teach you."  
"Anything that will let me help her,"  
  
*****  
  
Sailor Moon surveyed the destruction around her, all that remained of the fourth greatest stronghold in the Negaverse was a pile of crumbling ruins and ashes. With a wave of her hand she dispersed the silvery bubble that shielded her precious treasure and she knelt by the child cautiously.  
She stretched a hand to touch the sleeping angel's soft cheek and sighed, how could she have ever given this jewel to another. She bit back a soft gasp as he baby girl's sapphire eyes opened, later those eyes would remind her of her dream lover but at that moment all she saw was the absolute trust they had for her and was awed. The toddler's arms stretched towards her and she carefully picked the little princess up and held her close as she utilised the magical lore her mother had bequeathed to her. As the light of the teleportation spell enveloped them Sailor Moon heard her daughter's first word, "Mama!"  
  
*****  
  
That had been the start of four years of running and hiding. They were never able to lose their followers for long and all the magical tricks passed on by her mother and learned on the run couldn't help Serena escape cleanly. Even in places of concentrated energy they could be located and so neither moonchild gained relief through camoflage. No matter what she did Serena could not find the means that she and her daughter were being tracked.  
Despite that and despite the increasing loneliness she felt, Serena felt more alive and vital than she had since her parents' murders. Her daughter returning some of that zest for life that she had thought forever gone. Then, not one month ago another attack against innocents had drawn her out, forcing Serena to leave her child as Sailor Moon fulfilled her duty.   
The monster had been easily thwarted, too easily and as she rushed back to her daughter Sailor Moon realised the purpose of the attack. While she had been distracted the Negaverse had found the girl through the same means they had been tracking the pair for the past few years. When they had captured Selene as a child they had planted a tracer on her and only her mother's speed and fortitude had saved her from recapture. The Negaverse had taken the girl and left a taunting message, "You have a month to find us and hand over the crystal before the little princess dies."  
And with the message a been an illusion showing the entertainment the child's death would bring as she was dismembered bit by bit-  
*****  
  
Serena bolted upright, breathing heavily. She looked at the clock and realised that she had dozed of for half an hour. She knew that she needed more sleep but was well aware that any sleep would be plagued by nightmares. When ever she felt threatened she found sleep hard to come by and as she rose from the bed she reflected that she always felt threatened lately.  
She rose from the bed and retrieved her laptop computer. It was quite sophisticated, with a few extras that were not common knowledge. Serena sat with it near the room's telephone and hooked up the modem. She logged on and was soon roaming through cyberspace organising their departure. They would need to stay in Japan for a couple more days but after that they could escape to somewhere safe.   
  
*****  
  
The nine men and women, accompanied by one black cat (Artemis was on watch) approached the ice rink. Some were thinking of the battle that had taken place barely two days ago and the monster they'd defeated by the thinnest of margins. Others were thinking of the little girl that was all that remained of the woman they were born to guard and protect. All were thinking of the warrior that had made such a dramatic appearance in their lives, saving them all and one was considering the insights he had gained when she had stood before him.  
Darien stood apart as his friends split up and began to skate. He watched as the four couples began an impromptu contest, each twosome trying to outskate the rest. As he watched his mind wandered back to Sailor Moon. For a moment when she had lost her temper at them the barriers along their link had fallen for an instant and he had sensed her emotions. She had almost agreed to stay with them until the mention of destiny had changed her mind. Then he had felt her anger and determination over ride her weariness as she dashed that idea.  
He knew that she needed help. The others thought that she was tough as nails, she'd allowed herself to be eaten after all, but Darien was aware of how brittle her strength was. He had no doubt that she would do as she said, she would raise Selene to adulthood, giving her everything she needed and when Selene chose her future path Serena would do everything she could to ensure that Selene was happy. It was what she'd do after that which worried Darien. There had been a weariness in her that Darien did not think was solely due to the battle. Once all her responsibilities were discharged she would have nothing to prevent her from just giving up.  
He'd dreamed of her the previous night for the first time in months. Although he regularily dreamed of both her and the princess it was becoming rarer and rarer that his dreams were true visions rather than nocturnal fancies. It had been over five years since he had last dreamt a true dream about the princess and he now he thought that he knew why. His thoughts turned bitter, he could probably give the exact date of her death if he were to date his last dream of her. She had been crying and in agony as he held her and then she had faded right out of his arms. Quite a difference from his dream about them in the Silver Millennium a few months before.  
It was about the same time that he'd started dreaming regularly about Serena and Sailor Moon. Most often in these dreams he'd just hold her as he had his princess, neither of them speaking a word. Over the years the dreams occurred with less frequency and when they did come they showed Serena becoming paler and thinner. She held herself further and further apart from him as distancing herself from not only him but from the world. It was becoming obvious that his dreams were telling him that things were becoming more difficult for her. He wondered why she hadn't returned to Tokyo before now to seek his help.  
Darien's thoughts were interrupted when a little black haired girl shot past him. Seeing her reminded him of Selene and he watched her running and giggling. He heard a voice calling out, full of joy and mischief, "Leni, come back here!"  
"Gotta catch me!" the girl, Leni, called back.  
Darien heard a musical laugh, one which made him want to burst into laughter as well. He heard the musical voice call out, "Catch you? Oh just wait 'til I do, then you're gonna get it! Ice down your back alright-"  
Darien and turned to see the owner of the lovely voice and enchanting laugh when he was bowled over by a shapely form. He shook his head trying to clear the stars from his eyes as the woman on top of him tried to get her breath back. They both recovered their senses quickly and she rolled off of him getting up in a fluid move. Darien looked up to see a woman with black hair cut as short as his own extending her hand to help him up.  
"I'm sorry sir but I didn't see you move until it was too late. I'm very sorry..." she trailed off as she met his eyes, entranced. He, too, was at a loss for words as he stared at a pair of gorgeous brown eyes, like rich chocolate, those eyes seemed a bit out of place on the woman but that didn't dispell their magic. They stood there until Leni called, "Reenie who's he?"  
Darien blushed and looked away, after he'd finally got himself under control he looked back to see the woman with her hands on the shoulders of child in front of her. She smiled at him almost shyly and the little girl backed into the woman's hold timidly.  
Darien smiled reassuringly at the pair and held his hand out, "Hi, I'm Darien."  
The girl looked at the woman who nodded. Her sapphire blue eyes locked with his, the girl reached to place her little hand in his strong one and shook it.  
"I'm Leni," she spoke shyly, "'n this is m' Aunt Reenie." Reenie smiled at the girl in approval and the girl stood a little straighter.  
Darien looked back to the woman and his heart fluttered as she redirected her smile at him. He noticed a trace of sadness in that smile but it vanished as soon as Leni drew her attention away from him and he thought that he'd been imagining things.   
She looked back at him and cocked her head, "I knew a Darien once, when I was just a kid, you're a lot like him..."  
For an instant he froze, Reenie - Serena, was it possible? He relaxed quickly and asked casually, "Then I bet you fought like cats and dogs, I'm not an easy person to get on with if he was anything like me you probably hated him."  
She grinned wryly, "Actually I had the hugest crush on him, he thought I was a pest but for my part he was the world."  
Darien didn't show his disappointment, Serena had absolutley hated him, he'd thought she was a cute kid, someone to watch out for when she grew up but she couldn't stand him. Instead he asked, "What happened?"  
She shrugged and began to lead Leni to a bench. He walked with her and leaned against a nearby railing as she helped her niece to put on her skates while answering him. "Nothing much. I grew up and moved away and never saw him again. If I'm lucky he never knew a thing about how I felt. If he had I would have died from embarassment."  
She finished with Leni skates and began to don her own. She looked up at him as she finished and asked, "Aren't you going to have a go?"  
He shrugged, "In a bit."  
She looked at him and nodded, "See ya later then" and slid off on the ice.  
Darien watched her glide across to her niece who, though shaky, seemed to be doing well. She seemed familiar and he couldn't help but think that Serena, aka Sailor Moon, might still be in Tokyo. He discarded the thought, Sailor Moon probably teleported as far away from Tokyo as she could get and the only similarity between his Meatball Head and the elegant skater on the ice was that they'd both known a Darien when they were young. He groaned at himself, he was fixated on Serena Tsukino and knew it. He looked back out at the ice seeing all his friends having a ball and seeing the two girls who had just made his aquaintence. He sat down and put his skates on, sitting on the sidelines wouldn't do anything other than drive him crazy with ifs and maybes, and on the ice surely something would distract him from thinking in circles... or someone.  
  
*****  
  
Serena glided around the ice, keeping an eye on Selene. She saw Darien step on to the ice out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself. She was pretty sure he was Darien Chiba, the same Darien that she'd fought with, hated and adored at the same time. He seemed to have mellowed over the past decade, but since he clearly didn't recognise the 'Meatball Head' she couldn't be sure.  
A mutual friend of theirs, Andrew, had once told her that she was the only one that he tormented, she'd replied sarcastically that it was an honour that she could have done without. If he knew who she was he'd probably start on about how hair dye couldn't make a blonde intelligent and she sighed, Serena missed the jerk and the arguments they'd had. Those fights had been fun and she'd told him the truth when she'd said she'd had a crush on him. She hadn't realised until after she'd moved that she'd fallen for him harder than she had for Tuxedo Mask.  
She turned her attention back to Selene and began to teach her some tricks. She was helping skate backwards when something knocked the skates right out from under her. Her fall was broken by something soft which groaned. Still stunned, Serena looked down to see Darien desperately trying to get his breath back. She carefully moved off him for the second time that day and offered him her hand.  
He stared at it, confused, for a couple of minutes before his wits returned and he grasped it. She pulled him up only to have him overbalance once more this time landing on top of her. She looked up into his sapphire blue eyes and remembered why she'd idolised him as he gave her the half smile that used to drive her crazy.  
"I'm sorry-" he began as he tried to regain his footing.  
"Don't worry about it," she said dryly as she got up and took a prudent step away from him as he fought for balance. As he was about to fall once more, she planted her feet firmly and grabbed his arm. He returned her grip as if his life depended on it and watching him she thought it might.  
"Haven't skated before?" she asked kindly.  
"Not for a while, at any rate," he replied as he looked at her thankfully.  
Selene had been watching them and tried not to giggle at the man. When it seemed as if her 'Aunt' had gotten him stabilised she offered him her hand.  
"We'll help you if you like," she said. He grinned and reached to take it gingerly.  
The two females looked at each other and grinned identically and then Selene began to give Darien some instructions, "You're trying to walk, that's not how you do it, you gotta glide... like this." The girl let go of Darien and took off, at first slowly then faster as she started having more fun. Moments later it became obvious that she'd forgotten the adults as she raced off.  
Serena sighed loudly and saw Darien look at her, cheerfully sympathetic. "Well she did give some good advice," she said wryly, "Try gliding rather than walking and you might have more chance at staying upright."  
Darien's expression was skeptical but, keeping a good grip on her, he tried to apply her advice.  
  
*****  
  
Marcus looked at his enchanting partner and forgot what he was about to say. It wasn't until after she'd cleared her throat several times and then waved her hands in front of his eyes that he rejoined the real world. "Huh?" he grunted, confused.  
"I was asking what did you want to tell me?" Mina replied, exasperated, with her hands on her hips.  
Marcus shook his head and smiled when he remembered, "Look over there," he said motioning, "I think someone's found something to distract himself from his worries."  
He saw his girlfriend look where he was pointing and then do a double take, her expression shocked. "Is that Darien? With a woman?" she asked disbelievingly.  
"Funny looking man if it isn't," Marcus joked back.  
Mina punched him lightly while still staring at the pair. They saw Darien almost take another fall, saved only by the timely intervention of his skating partner. Mina began to laugh, "He's fallen for her."  
"Literally," her lover interrupted.  
Suddenly Mina stopped laughing, "Marcus, that girl, isn't she skating where the ice is a bit thin?"  
Marcus looked and saw the child doing figure eights. He scanned for the sign that he knew should be there, "You're right," he answered shortly, "But I can't see the sign, I know it was there yesterday... I don't think she realises that she's in trouble... "YO DARIEN!." His bellow echoed across the ice and all of the skaters, including Darien's unknown partner, turned to him. Marcus motioned to the child but before he could say anything about the thickness of the ice she was on the strange woman's eyes widened and her expression became horrified.  
Instants later all could hear the cracking of the ice and the sudden, panicked scream, "SELENE!" Ten pairs of eyes widened in shock as Darien's partner shot away from him leaving him struggling for balance as she raced to reach the child.  
Her watchers saw her skid to a stop near the immobile girl who suddenly threw herself into the woman's arms. None could do anything as they saw the ice crack and begin to tip. They watched in horror as the float the pair were on begin to roll over dooming the two to a dunking and slow drowning. Their horror changed to shock as the woman pulled the child closer to herself, gathered her strength and jumped. The force of her jump rocked the ice, sending the tipping float completely under for a moment as the woman landed safely, having completed a jump any Scout would respect.  
Marcus looked to Mina and saw the same thought on her face that was going through his head, Sailor Moon.  
  
*****  
  
Serena hugged Selene close to her, "Oh godess Rat, that was a close one," Selene just hugged the woman tighter, "I think we'd better go now Rat, go and get ready for our plane, how's that sound?"  
"o..O.K." the girl stuttered.  
Serena suddenly stood and whirled as she heard a sound behind her, the recent episode having undone all the good to her nerves that the peace and quiet of the last two days had accomplished. She saw Darien and let out her breath slowly, forcing herself out of the battle ready state she'd slipped into involuntarily. She saw him staring at the pair of them in shock and realised that he'd seen her use magically enhanced muscles to evade death. Not knowing how to explain the unexplainable she avoided the topic, "We're fine now but I think we'd better take off, she's rather shaken up."  
Darien didn't leave he just looked at the both them more intently. Serena grew uneasy as he did nothing other than stare at her for a moment. The jump was amazing but this was a city where a monster could be the one delivering your morning paper. Her unease grew as she noticed the other skaters gathering around them, obviously deferring to Darien.  
"Serena?" her attention whipped back to Darien and she didn't even pause before answering, "Huh?"  
"You are Serena Tsukino aren't you?" he said it more as a statement than a question and Serena's survival instincts kicked in fully.  
"What are you going on about? Serena? My name is Irene Keenan, Reenie for short. Look my niece just got terrified and you're all there staring when you should be getting out of my way while I get her off of the ice."  
She started to lead Selene past Darien and he reached for her shoulder, attempting to stop her. He was unprepared for her grabbing his arm, twisting and sending him flying into two of his friends. "Stay away from us, I don't know what kind of creeps you are but come near us and I'll scream bloody murder before putting you all in body casts." She picked the girl up again and skated off quickly while her audience just looked on shocked.  
  
*****  
  
Darien needed the help of both Jason and Zac to rise and stay on his feet as he looked at the fleeing pair. By the time he'd regained his breath and his balance they'd already disappeared. He knew what he had to do, when Serena, it was Serena he had no doubt about it, had realised where Leni, Selene, was all the blocks she'd placed over the link had faded once more and it had reasserted itself full strength. She was blocking it again now, but for some reason the blocks were not as strong, he could feel her presense still in Tokyo He realised that the short moments they'd spent together just a few minutes ago, had strengthened the link.  
"Is it her?" he heard Mina ask distantly as he decided his course of action.  
"Dare?" Marcus placed his hand on Darien's shoulder and Darien turned to his friends.  
"They're going to catch a plane this afternoon, there're three airports we need to cover, we'll split up into groups of three. We know what she looks like now and we know what she's doing, we can find them," he stated inarguably.  
"Darien, are you sure we should? I mean it really sounds as if she doesn't want to be found," Lita asked unsure.  
Darien's attention focused on the here and now and he answered seriously, "We have to. Selene is a moon princess and we all have a duty to protect her, even my generals owe the moon their secondary allegience. And Serena... Serena is one of us, no matter what you might think my reasons are, she belongs with us, and at the moment she needs our help. No matter what she might think as well."  



	4. Chapter 4

The busy airport terminal teemed with travellers headed to multitudes of destinations. Amongst the hordes of tired and weary passengers three figures moved restlessly though with purpose. Raye Hino, Jason Tinker and Marcus Ice drifted through the crowds hoping that by some twist of fate they would find two females who had shown that they didn't want to be found.  
Marcus heard Jason growl under his breath and silently agreed with his friend's sentiments, this was a wild goose chase. Serena could be anywhere in this mob, she might not even be here. Marcus saw Raye place her hand on Jason's arm causing Jason to calm down and hid a smile, usually it was Jason's place to soothe her.   
Marcus used his superior height to do another quick sweep of the crowd around them, not really expecting that he'd be able to pick either Serena or Selene out from the crowd. For a moment he thought wistfully of Darien's earliest description of Serena, she had blonde hair. Amidst all these Asians a blonde would have been easy to spot but the little wretch had to go and die her hair black, the same colour as a thousand other people in the wretched terminal.  
"Bloody Meatball Head... bloody wild goose chase... bloody Darien... bloody lovesick twit... Ngngngngng..."  
Marcus' eyes widened as he heard Raye's frustrated voice trail off into incoherency. In the corner of his eye he could see Jason nodding vigorously to her grumbled tirade, Raye's temper had finally gotten the better of her. Marcus spent a brief moment praying to whatever powers listened that Serena had chosen one of the other airports, if Raye found her in this mood then World War III was starting today.   
Marcus' gaze moved out to the throng once more, mindful of the reason he was spending his afternoon off in a crowded terminal, bored out of his mind. Suddenly his attention was jerked back to his companions as Raye stiffened in shock beside him. His head whipped around to face her and he saw her face pale drastically as Jason reached to steady her.  
"The Negaverse... they're here..." she stammered looking around wildly.  
Marcus and his fellow general joined the woman scanning the crowd for a less benign entity than previously. Marcus motioned for the other two to split up so that they could cover more ground and pulled his communicator out of his pocket. He was about to send out an 'allcall' when all hell broke loose.  
Several ordinary looking business threw down their briefcases and expanded, bursting out of their expensive suits and metamorphosing into monstrosities. The three warriors present immediately searched out a area of privacy to transform but even that brief hesitation cost them. One of the youma tore a segment of the wall down and tossed it into the crowd, crushing several figures. As if that was their cue the other monsters burst into motion, seizing bystanders and draining them of their energy only to fling them aside as they were sucked dry.  
"Transform now!" Marcus barked, "No one'll notice and we can't wait any longer."  
He didn't wait to see if they obeyed instead he triggered his own transformation into Malachite, first general of the Earth Guard. Instants later Sailor Mars and Jadeite stepped beside him awaiting his instructions.   
"Jadeite, the green one's yours, Mars you've got the purple one. Finish 'em off and work your way inwards," his commands shot out as he moved to face his first opponent.  
The youma was twice again Malachite's height and just as broad. It was a generic kind of monster, no special attributes to make it stand out from any of a thousand other Negaverse denizens that Malachite had fought before. Malachite shot a quick bolt of energy at it and while it reeled from the blast he halved it with a magically enhanced sword stroke. While it's dusty remains drifted to the floor Malachite began shouting for people to get out the way.  
Those civilians still conscious began to stream past him obeying his directives in a panicked rush. Seeing that the people seemed to have woken up and started listening to their instincts for self preservation Malachite turned his attention to the next youma. He had heard Sailor Mars' war cry and seen a fireball fry an ugly lavender creature with six arms. Nor had he failed to observe the two youma flying overhead to connect with enough force to flatten the pair of them courtesy of Jadeite's telekinesis. However as he faced off with his next adversary he focused all of his attention on the battle ahead.  
While ducking and dodging razor edged whips Malachite noticed that two more of the infernal beasts were creeping up behind him, preparing to launch a surprise attack. Gathering himself he lept moments before an energy beam shot through the spot he had occupied only moments before to go on to pierce the youma with the whips. While it doubled over in pain Malachite performed a slight twist midair, landing with his back to the injured youma and facing the two ambushers.  
Minutes later Malachite was tiring radically and the first youma had recovered enough to rejoin the battle while he had only disposed of one of his new attackers. A weak energy blast destroyed the injured youma while a lucky sword stroke maimed the third seriously enough that it backed of for a moment. Using this breathing space to look around and assess the situation Malachite noticed Mars and Jadeite teaming up to heard five youma into a close group. Even as he watched he saw the deadly pair combine attacks to eradicate the clutch of monsters.  
Malachite returned his attention to the injured creature in front of him long enough to finish it off. Three more quickly took its place, probably thinking that by himself he was an easier target than the two pyromancers who raged together. He was up to the challenge they represented but even as he destroyed his fifth youma of the battle he automatically counted the enemy remaining. The resulting numbers were disturbing, there were more creatures from the Negaverse than even the three of them could handle. They were low energy monsters, obviously on an energy gathering mission but they odds were on their side.  
Malachite tried to manoeuvre himself to a clear area were he could hold the youma off long enough to call for help. He found himself backed against the pile of rubble that had been created at the very start of the battle. Malachite reached for his communicator but forgot all about it as some large chunks of cement moved. Realising that civilians had indeed been caught in the first offence Malachite began to shift the rubble hoping that the buried individual was alone, he did not have the time to dig a half a dozen people out of the wreckage while four times that many youma were on the loose.  
Reaching a particularly large piece of debris Malachite heaved and it shifted to reveal two forms, one obviously a child. The smaller form was ominously still while the larger began to stir as soon as the weight of cement had been removed. Malachite was about to aid the adult, a woman, to free herself from the rest of the wreckage when she forestalled him by dragging herself out from underneath the heavy mass. He would have liked to gape at the strength she possessed, even while injured but a stray energy blast forced him to tackle her, knocking the woman out of harm's way.  
She grunted as they hit the ground and he noticed that there was a thin trail of blood beginning from her mouth. Even as he examined her quickly he saw her brown eyes narrow and could literally feel the anger radiating off of her. She shrugged him off and stood unsteadily, her aura of anger growing and becoming visible as a halo of pure power.  
Malachite rolled to his feet besides her, thinking to provide some protection for her when he heard her growl frighteningly. Even as he saw Sailor Mars and Jadeite freeze in his periphery he watched as for the merest instant the woman's silhouette was all that was visible of her as she was surrounded by light and feathers. A fraction of a second later and the woman had disappeared to be replaced by Sailor Moon.  
"How dare you?" he heard her whisper hoarsely, "HOW DARE YOU?" Before any had the chance to react to her scream Sailor Moon unsheathed her rapier and pointed it at several youma who were gathering around Mars and Jadeite.  
"MOONLIGHT REVOLUTION!"  
A destructive beam of energy slashed, destroying the looming monstrosities as well as impacting into Mars and Jadeite with enough force to knock the pair off their feet. Malachite turned to the enraged Scout to reprimand her for her carelessness when she whipped her rapier to the side sending a razor sharp arc of light across the battle zone. Even from several metres distant Malachite could see both of his comrades pale as the light flashed across the room dismembering monsters as it travelled its savage path, passing several centimetres above where the pyrokinetic pair lay.  
Malachite saw the youma touched by the arc of light dissolve into dust leaving three remaining stooges to continue or flee. Malachite quickly sent a burst of energy at one while Sailor Mars loosed a fireball from where she lay, setting the last two alight. Jadeite finished them, sending them careening into the nearest solid wall to collide with crushing force with a but a thought. Sailor Mars arose and began to stalk towards Sailor Moon with a very angry expression.  
Malachite turned his attention away from Sailor Moon to inspect the vicinity, finding that the area was totally ruined. Chunks had been blasted out of the walls, pillars and furniture destroyed, the floor plowed up and the remains of four dozen youma scattered about. It all combined to give the impression of utter devastation, thinking this as he surveyed the scene he reflected that it was a miracle that no civilians had been caught in the crossfire or even injured seriously. Several people lay unconscious but as the youma were all destroyed the stolen energy would soon be returned to the victims and they would regain consciousness.  
Thoughts of injured civilians in Malachite's mind suddenly gave way before recollection of one civilian who had been injured and instant comprehension of that civilian's identity. Malachite whirled to confirm that Sailor Moon was indeed returning to the pile of rubble he had helped unearth her from, where the still body of a child still lay.  
"Selene..." he whispered and observing Sailor Mars' approach understood that a tirade from the fiery scout was not appropriate at the moment. He opened his mouth to silence her but it was too late.  
"What in hell do you think you're doing? You almost killed us! You're a bloody menace, can't you aim? Do you understand that the Negaverse is the enemy not us?" Malachite caught Jadeite's eye and motioned to the small figure laying half buried in the dust. Understanding instantly the general moved to subdue his fuming lover while Malachite moved to Sailor Moon's side.  
Sailor Moon bent to lift the last slab of cement and seeing her straining and her wounds beginning to bleed more freely Malachite rushed to help. He took the slab from her as she yanked it off of the child, gasping at it's weight, while Sailor Moon collapsed besides the child. Sailor Mars finally discovered the reason for Sailor Moon's behaviour and knelt slowly across from Sailor Moon while Jadeite moved to aid a struggling Malachite remove the slab.  
The child's legs were crushed and her arm was bent at an unnatural angle. Blood mixed with dust to cover the child's face while it flowed freely from her mouth. Mars watched as Moon powered down instantly and without fanfare before she tenderly cupped the girl's cheek in her own bruised hand. Mars carefully laid her fingers on the child's neck. After a moment she looked across to the battered woman and shook her head, feeling both generals walk up behind her she forced herself to speak.  
"I... I'm sorry... but she's... there's no... I'm sorry!"  
"No... NO!" the three friends stared shocked as the battered woman drew back from the child and summoned a brilliant light to her hands. She placed one of the girl's forehead and the other on the child's chest and the light spread from her hands to Selene. The trio gasped as the light and the power behind it intensified, leaving all three of them breathless. As he watched the remarkable occurrence Malachite noticed Serena's face getting paler and more drawn and blood began to flow more freely from her cuts.  
"Serena stop it!" he snapped, understanding the damage she was inflicting upon herself. "She's dead! There's no point in you following her," and he wrenched her away from the child's body but not before it shuddered and drew in a gasping breath.  
The three warriors gaped in awe and as Malachite's grip went slack the battered woman tore herself from his hold and staggered to the coughing child. In the distance Malachite could hear sirens and their presence drew him out of the stupor he was in.   
"Time to go," Jadeite quipped catching the drift of his superior's mind.  
"What about them?" Sailor Mars motioned to where the two injured females held each other, "Are we just going to leave them?"  
"No they're coming with us, they're both hurt too seriously to be left alone. Aside from that, bringing them back with us was the whole point of today's little excursion." Malachite answered as he gently prized Selene out of Serena's grasp. At her outraged cry he looked at her briefly before passing the child to Jadeite, "You're both coming with us, no arguments-"  
"We are not-" Serena tried to stand but her legs gave out almost instantly, only Malachite's quick reflexes prevented her from hitting the floor hard.  
"See? You can't even stand unaided. You're badly hurt and definitely need medical attention-"  
"NO!"  
Hearing the real panic in her voice he softened, "Sailor Mercury and Zoisite will see to your injuries but aside from them I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't slept in a month. Even under that grime I can see bruises beneath your eyes." He moved so that one of her arms was over his shoulder and placed his own arm around her waste. Before he moved he used his free hand to force her to look him in the face, "You need our help, it is our privilege and our pleasure, no burden. Please, if not for your sake then for Selene's..."  
She turned away from him and he sighed, about to knock her unconscious when she turned back and mumbled, "I don't suppose one of you could dig up our stuff? Specifically my laptop?"  
Malachite smiled in relief as he felt her rest her full weight upon him, "Mars, think you could handle that?"  
The black haired scout smiled, nodded and threw a couple of fireballs at the pile. Malachite's smile turned into a small grin as he felt the woman in his arms flinch as the blazing orbs incinerated the rubble around her possessions. When her luggage was revealed unharmed her delighted smile surprised them all with its light.  
"You're really good at that," she complimented the fiery scout.  
Mars shrugged modestly before picking the laptop and knapsack up. "Practice makes wrinkles... or so his girlfriend always says," she nodded towards Malachite.  
Serena looked towards him questioningly and he rolled his eyes as he swung her into his arms, "Don't ask me, I'm just an innocent male... Hey Jade, think you and Mars could combine to power up a teleport?"  
The blonde general looked at his lover and the pair of them nodded. Malachite prepared himself as the other two gathered closer to him and the woman in his arms looked at the girl in his friend's arms in concern. Malachite smiled at her reassuringly as he accepted the energy the two pyromancers had gathered and began the teleport.  
  
*****  
  
Luna screeched in surprise as three figures appeared in the computer room. After a second look she realise that there were five figures not three and that two of the new arrivals were seriously injured.  
"What on earth?" she exclaimed.  
"Found 'em Luna," Jadeite explained to the startled guardian.  
Luna just gaped until the taller form in Malachite's arms squirmed in his arms and Malachite gently helped her stand. "Better call the others back. Darien's going to want to know what happened and Amy and Zac need to check the pair of them out. Selene's OK now but Serena's still bleeding."  
Luna nodded and glanced at the battered brunette in his arms for a long moment before turning to call the rest of the scouts and guards. While the cat recalled the other warriors Serena steadied herself with Malachite's help as they followed Jadeite and Mars as he carried Selene to a nearby bedroom. As they walked Serena cleared her throat and looked at Malachite out of the corner of her eye. He waited for her as she visibly braced herself and asked, "What exactly does Darien, Chiba I presume, have to do with all of you?"  
Malachite's eyebrows rose and he answered, "He's our prince, Crown Prince Endymion of the Earth, and our leader Tuxedo Mask..."  
"Oh just kill me now," he heard her mutter.  
His eyebrows disappeared in his hair, "I take it you didn't know?" he took her sour glance as an affirmative, "He doesn't bite you know... you both seemed to get along while you were skating this morning."  
"So that was him?" she asked as if hoping for a negative but having her hopes dashed by his nod, "Well I wasn't sure if it was and he didn't know it was me otherwise I wouldn't have... oh just kill me. Why couldn't you have left me under all that cement? I don't suppose there's any chance you could neglect to mention my presence to him is there?"  
"I'm afraid not," Malachite answered wryly, wondering at her sudden levity as Jadeite placed the battered girl on a large bed. Sailor Mars place the bags she was carrying beside the bed and the pair left the room quietly. Malachite observed as Serena watched the child, motionless and broke the silence, speaking softly, "You should rest, Mercury and Zoisite will be back shortly and they'll see to your wounds. I'd advise as little movement as possible as you're still bleeding-"  
"I'll be fine-"  
"No you won't!" he snapped harshly before taking a breath and continuing in a softer voice, "As I told you before even I can tell that you're on your last legs, take it easy and when Mercury gets here you will let her treat you,"  
"I'm not stupid Malachite, I know that I need help, otherwise I'd never have come, how about I take a shower to get this muck off so Sailor Mercury can actually see the cuts? No exertion, just a relaxing hot shower?"  
He looked at her suspiciously, her previous humour and current stoicism striking a sour note to his thinking. She returned his look with one of weariness and indifference and he nodded slowly and pointed to the other side of the room, "There's a connecting bathroom through there," suddenly he powered down, back into his civilian identity, "And you may as well just call me Marcus."  
She nodded and stared at him, he returned her gaze blankly and she sighed tiredly, "You don't have to stay."  
"It's Ok, besides she shouldn't be left alone-" he replied.  
"OK let me put it this way, leave us alone!" he looked at her, startled and she sighed again, "Look blame it on my nerves if you want. No offence but for all that I'm forced to trust you I don't know you and you're making me edgy, put it down to being by myself for too long. She's fine, trust me. You can get your Sailor Mercury to check her out when she gets here but I boosted her recuperative abilities beyond even the standards of a Lunarian. Give her a couple of hours and you'll never know that she almost died tonight." He looked unconvinced and she tried again, "Look she'll be fine, I'll be fine-" Malachite looked cynically at her and she unconsciously sniffed, trying to stop her nose from bleeding again, "OK I'm a bit bruised but I'll survive until your friends can patch me up. Until then grant me some privacy... please?"  
She smiled as he nodded and left the room. As the door closed behind him she collapsed on the bed, exhaustion and wounds getting the better of her again. She turned her head to look at the child sleeping peacefully beside her and was relieved to see that the cuts and scrapes on her face were fading visibly. The grime and dirt causing her to itch all over, Serena gathered her strength and sat up. She reached to where Sailor Mars had lay her bags and tugged the knapsack closer. She retrieved the case for her coloured contacts from a side pocket and it was with considerable relief that she removed them. Rooting through the knapsack she found that dust pervaded the bag, most of the clothing was little improvement over what she was already wearing. She found a relatively clean pair of jeans and some underwear but her shirts were a total loss.   
Unwilling to shower only to don filthy clothing she looked around the room, hoping for a wardrobe or something similar. The room had a minimum of decoration and ornamentation but was obviously not unused as small personal items could be seen. Her first thought as she surveyed the room was that its normal occupant was a neat freak but such musings were forgotten as she noticed the walk in closet. Dragging herself up she limped to the closet still carrying her clothes and opened it up. Finding an assortment of men's clothing she assumed that she was in the bedroom of one of the generals, one of the taller ones. She picked out a plain white shirt that would reach her knees and hobbled to the bathroom.  
As she let the stream of hot water wash away the accumulated filth of the past hour she leaned against the wall trying not to let her exhaustion get the better of her. She needed to plan her next move and falling asleep would only leave her vulnerable to nightmares, or drowning. Still her thoughts wandered and as she lathered the soap they moved to mull over the pale scars on her wrists.  
Her Lunarian blood, for all that she denied it, provided her with many advantages, not least of which was her regenerative attributes. Under normal circumstances she would heal without a scar from even the most grievous of injuries, if she could survive it then it would heal with out a trace. The scars which had resulted from her abortive suicide attempt, however, remained and four years later looked the same as when she'd left her royal mother's sanctuary. The silver weals trailed along her wrists, shimmering against her pale skin eerily and were normally covered by the long sleeves she affected.  
She smoothed the lather over them, acknowledging the mental scars they represented. She hadn't needed Queen Serenity to know that as long as they remained she was still in need of psychic healing. Serena was well aware that it was only Selene which prevented her from just giving up and dying. Until her kidnapping Selene had invigorated her, with the girl Serena saw the wonder and joy in life just as she had when she was a child. Leni's abduction had ended that, reminding her how cruel the world could be and had crushing the tendrils of content she had managed to gather. That day's events had only driven that realisation home harder. Maybe Selene might be able to have a normal life but as things were it was unfeasible.  
Serena rinsed herself off with cold water, a sudden resolve beginning in her. The cold water shocked her tired mind into a little more awareness, she stepped out of the shower and was instantly startled by the appearance of a black cat. Her shock was contagious and Luna lept into the air as the woman shrieked. They stared at each other, wide eyed for a few moments as they waited for their hearts to resume more sedate paces.  
"Luna? What on earth are you doing here?" Serena yelped.  
Luna shook herself and sat down out of the way as Serena reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself. When she could trust herself to speak she said wryly, "I'm glad to see you haven't changed too much, still loud and asking redundant questions."  
"Huh?" Serena grunted, still trying to calm down her battle trained nerves and reflecting that the guardian was extremely lucky that she hadn't been vapourised after that stunt. She was wound way too tight.  
"I mean aside from the fact that I was in the control room with you when you arrived I am well aware that you were informed that Darien is in residence here. If Darien is here than so am I, you yourself teamed us up, remember?"  
"That's not what I meant Luna!" the woman replied sharply, "I was referring to the fact that I was in the shower, why are you in here? Afraid I'll faint and drown myself?" reading Luna's chagrined expression she groaned, "You were? Oh man, come on!"  
"Well can you blame me?" Luna retorted testily, "I mean you make a brief appearance two days ago in which you get eaten, you make another short appearance this morning and vanish as if the entire Negaverse were after you and now you show up looking like death! Of course I'm worried about you!" Luna looked her up and down, examining the bruises, the cuts and scrapes, the shadows under her eyes, the weariness apparent in her stance and then she noticed the scars. "What on earth-?" she began and Serena realising what she was looking at lost her temper.  
"That's it! Out! I want complete and utter privacy! You will leave this room and the bedroom as well, then you will inform the rest of your merry men that they will all stay out until I let them in!" Serena began to hustle the cat out wrapped only in a towel. As she was about to open the bedroom door for Luna the knob turned and a blonde woman peeked in.  
"Oh you're out! That's great, I'll get Amy and Zac to check you out, you look like you need it. Darien's not back yet but I'll send him in as soon as his team returns-" the woman gushed cheerfully.  
Serena ignored her and picked Luna up, shoved her into the blonde's arms and shut the door in their faces. She leaned against it, revelling in her solitude and enjoying the outraged squawks that could be heard through the door. They faded after a couple of moments and Serena straightened, confident that she was safe from more interlopers for a short while but locked the door anyway. As she moved a wetness at her side made her look down and swear inaudibly. Her exertions had caused several of her wounds to begin bleeding once more. She used the towel to staunch them as best she could and returned to the bathroom.  
Discarding the bloodied cloth she dressed a fast as she was able in her handicapped state and returned to the bedroom. Moving so that she stood over the sleeping form of her daughter she reminded herself of what was at risk. Gathering the resolve that Luna's interview had scattered, yet had strengthened also, she brushed hair away from Selene's face. Bending painfully she kissed the girl's forehead and watched as Selene slowly opened her eyes.  
"Mama?" she whispered drowsily.  
"Yeah sweety-" Serena murmured.  
"Sorry Mama, I forgot t'call you 'ntie Reen'," the child muttered as she tried to think through the grogginess of sudden awakening and induced healing.  
"That's OK rat, I just wanted to give you something and then you can go back to sleep," Serena made a fist with her right hand and when she opened it a small sphere rested on her palm. Gesturing with her left hand she retrieved the brooch she'd been given so many years ago from her sub space pocket and opened it up. She placed the crystal inside and closed it. As she placed it the child's hands she whispered, "Keep this safe, don't give it away to anyone... Remember that I'll always love you. Always." Selene's eyes closed again and Serena smiled when she noticed how easily the girl was breathing and how good her colour was.  
She returned to the bathroom and climbed onto the basin, grunting as her battered body protested the new abuse. She shoved at the small window placed high in the room for ventilation muttering as it gave way reluctantly. As soon as she had opened it as far as she was able she began to squeeze herself through it. Tears formed in her eyes at the pain she inflicted upon herself and she felt the window's edges grow slick and sticky with her blood. A last effort sent her tumbling, falling to the ground and rolling on impact.  
She lay still for a moment, the pain overcoming her. Her inability to ride the agony and remain unaffected by it reminded her that she was running on fumes. Her reserves were exhausted and a kitten could probably overpower her but she had the strength to do what was necessary. She had to. She levered herself off of the ground and slowly looked around. She was kneeling amidst several rose bushes and she carefully raised her head above them to investigate her surroundings. Seeing that the bushes were located near the street she arose to her feet and reached into her sub space pocket. She fingered the disguise pen and moments later a healthy blonde youth was swaggering down the street.  
  
*****  
  
Amy Mizuno rattled the door knob and looked to Marcus and Mina helplessly. The silver haired man growled and gently pushed Amy out of the way. He drew his wallet out of his pocket and selected his Mastercard. Handing his wallet to his lover he turned to the door and after less than a minute of tampering the door swung open. The trio rushed into the room to find it empty except for the sleeping child on the bed.  
While Amy checked on the child and Mina watched Marcus stalked over to the bathroom and seeing the door slightly ajar pushed it. It swung open with no resistance and Marcus peered in, apprehension beginning to grow. Moments later his sulphurous expletives echoed loudly through the two rooms as he rushed out of the bathroom and then through the bedroom door. Mina left Amy to her examination and went to investigate what was amiss. Her gasp was loud enough that Amy heard her and was drawn to join her. Her face paled as she, too, saw the window with rivulets of blood running from it down the wall.  



	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa, Dare! Slow down, you won't get there any faster if you have to make a two or three week detour through hospital!" Nathan Zodiac murmured to the man in the driver seat.  
His friend looked at him apologetically and eased his foot off of the accelerator, the car slowed so that the speedometer showed them as only ten kilometres above the speed limit. "Sorry guys," Darien said softly, "It's just I've started to get this really bad feeling..."  
"It's probably just that you're nervous. I mean this is the first time the two of you are going to meet where you both know each other and there are no secret identities. You don't have anything to hide behind anymore," Lita Kino soothed from the backseat.  
"She's right bro," Nate commented sagely now that the car wasn't redlining its engine anymore, "You've probably just got stage fright."  
Darien shook his head in denial, "It's not that-" he began.  
"Come on Dare!" Lita drawled, "You're not the slightest bit nervous about talking to her?" Nate chuckled but Darien just glared at them in the rearview mirror.  
"No I'm not," he stated quietly, aprehension audible in his voice, "Something's happened, something bad... one thing I am going to talk to her about though is those wretched blocks she's placed across our bond. They're driving me crazy, giving me just a hint of something and stopping me from learning more-"  
"Do you have any idea of what's wrong?" Nate asked soberly, his humour draining away as he saw the seriousness of Darien's anxiety.  
Darien shook his head, "No I know she's hurt and badly but that's more from Mark's report than from anything I'm sensing personally. All I know is that something else has happened..."   
The two partners looked at each other as Darien trailed off. Each gripped their respective doors as their dark haired driver sped up once more and screeched around a corner but neither complained.  
"Luna said that they'd all reached the house safely," Nate offered, trying to be optimistic even though his own instincts had started to urge him to hurry.  
"I know," Darien replied shortly, accelerating even further.  
For the next two minutes no one in the car spoke and when Darien slammed on the breaks in front of their house they were all choking with aprehension. Before either Lita or Nate could blink Darien was out of the car and sprinting into the house. He passed a white faced Zac in the corridor but Darien ignored him as he homed on his own bedroom. He slid to a stop in the door way to find Mina and Amy sponging down a battered and weary little girl while Marcus paced in agitation.  
"What happened?" he demanded without pausing for breath.  
Marcus looked up and the prince almost backed up when he saw an emotion very like panic on his general's face. "I don't know Darien. She came back with us without more than a token argument. She asked that I leave her alone to shower. Then we're forced to break in fifteen minutes later when she refuses to answer the door. She used the bathroom window. Dare, there's blood everywhere. She was badly hurt when we brought her here and I think she made her injuries worse when she squeezed through the window-"  
"Do you have any idea where-"   
The general shook his head, "Jase tried tracking her but there's no sign of which way she went after she reached the road. Our only hope is if you could-"  
"Trace her?" Darien interrupted with a harsh laugh, "I haven't a hope in hell as long as she's blocking the link between us." A small whimper distracted both men and they turned to find Selene wincing as Amy carefully cleaned a nasty looking cut. "Is she going to be OK?" Darien asked trying to shrug aside his worries about the girl's guardian.  
Amy looked up and nodded slightly, "At the rate she's healing, she'll be perfectly well in a few hours." The petite woman looked slightly awed, "She should be dead, even with her unusual physiology she shouldn't have survived the injuries I that know she received."  
"She was dead," Marcus stated quietly but everyone in the room except Selene stared at him and he explained, "She wasn't breathing, Raye couldn't find a pulse, her legs were crushed, arm broken and I think she night have had some of her ribs snapped and puncturing her lungs because there was a lot of blood coming from her mouth. Serena healed her. I thought she was just going to kill herself as well at first but then Selene started to breath again. Serena said something about boosting her recuperative abilities beyond even the norm for a Lunarian."  
"Serena?" Darien asked.  
Marcus shook his head, "She was hurt but I thought it would be unneccessary to watch her until Amy and Zac returned, I was wrong."  
Darien nodded slowly and then knelt in front of the little princess. "Hello Leni, do you remember me?"  
The child looked at him and nodded slowly, "Uh huh, you're the man who liked falling on my m... auntie Reenie!"  
Darien wondered briefly what she had been about to call Serena but pushed the thought aside for the moment. "That's right, I'm Darien," he said softly, "Listen Leni, do you know where we could find your auntie? It's really important."  
"Uh uh."  
Darien sighed in frustration, "Please Leni, we think your aunt might be hurt and we need to know were to go to help her."  
"I dunno," Leni insisted, starting to look scared, "Only my Daddy knows!"  
Darien's wide eyes met those of his friends'. All of them were extremely interested in finding out more about the little princess' father, though for slightly different reasons.  
"Oh?" Darien murmured softly, hoping to draw her out.  
"Uh huh! My Grandmama said that my Daddy could find her if I gave him a present!" with that Selene dashed back to the bed, amazingly limber for such a bruised child. She pulled something out from under a pillow and then returned to where Darien still knelt. She held out her hand and asked, "See?"  
On her hand was a pink brooch with a golden moon and four small circles, each a different colour. Darien reached out to take it from her and she snatched her hand back, shaking her head wildly so that her dark mop of hair whipped from side to side. "NO!"  
Darien jerked his hand back and looked at the child in shock. "Why not?" he asked after a moment.   
"'Cus ma... 'ntie Reenie said no one could touch it 'cept me," she stopped for a second and then added, "But Grandmama said I was to give it to my Daddy so's he could find my ma... auntie Reenie!"  
Darien sat back on his heals for a moment as the thought he'd put aside minutes before demanded attention. What was it that Selene kept starting to call Serena before she corrected herself? It was something starting with 'm'. Could she have been about to call Serena m-  
"Who's your Daddy Selene?" Marcus asked  
Selene frowned before struggling, "Prince Endi... Endimi... Endinimi... Endi... Endy! Prince Endy!"  
Darien's wide eyes met those of Marcus'. Simultaneously both men turned and looked at the girl again. "Do you mean Prince Endymion?" Marcus managed to ask through his incredulity.  
Selene grinned and nodded happily, "Uh huh! Do you know him? 'Cus I gotta give him the present real fast 'cus my Grandmama said so, 'cus it's important!"  
Darien just stared at the girl. Beside him Mina whispered, shocked, "No wonder her eyes look so much like yours Dare!"  
Marcus glanced at Darien for a moment before touching Selene lightly on the shoulder. The girl looked at him and he said, "Selene, do you know how sometimes people have more than one name? Like your auntie Reenie being Sailor Moon? Do you know about that?" The girl's eyes widened and she nodded. Marcus continued, "Well Darien's other name is prince Endymion of Earth."  
Selene's eyes swivelled to Darien and she moved closer to him. Sapphire blue eyes met sapphire blue, both pairs filled with surprise and wonder.  
"Daddy?" the girl whispered and then she squealed and threw herself into Darien's arms and hugged him tightly. Darien carefully hugged her back, mindful of her injuries, as he tried to assimilate the shock. Before he could the little girl pulled back and held out the brooch to him.  
"Here," she insisted, "You gotta hurry 'cus Grandmama said so!"  
Numbly Darien accepted it and as it touched his skin Darien's still reeling mind was swallowed by light. It seemed ages later that he opened his eyes again and he involuntarily stepped back as he took in the scene before him. There were two figures, one kneeling on the ground and the other lying on a stone slab covered by a white veil. He recognised the kneeling figure as Serena, or rather Sailor Moon and as he tried to go to her but when he was a metre away he was stopped by an invisible wall. He pounded on the wall but to no avail, all he could do was shudder at the state she was in. Her back was a bloody mass of welts and her wrists dripped blood. Her long ponytails were no longer gold but crimson, drenched in blood. He circled around her and almost choked when he saw that her eyes were all pupil, black pools of agony and horror. Her rapier was unsheathed and lay in her lap and she was mindlessly stroking the blade, cutting the skin on her hands to ribbons in the process.  
Darien looked around, trying to see what was stopping him from going to her when he noticed the other figure. As he moved towards the stone slab he kept an eye on Serena even though she didn't move. He couldn't see the features of the woman under the veil and yet another invisible wall prevented him from touching her. Though he couldn't discern details he noticed that the girl was gaunt, through the veil he could see that each of her bones were in sharp relief against her skin. A small detail nagged at his subconscious and he paled as he realised what it was. He watched the hidden girl carefully to confirm it, she was breathing only about once every minute.  
"It is a sad scene is it not, Endymion?" a clear voice came from behind him.  
Darien whirled and found himself facing a tall lady with silver white hair arranged in the meatball style that Serena used to wear. "Who-" he started only to be interrupted as the woman stopped by Serena's side.  
"It seems as if everything conspires to crush her and in some ways that is true. The universe seeks to forge her into something much greater than she already is and yet as things are she is growing brittle, not stronger. She is so very lonely."  
"Then why didn't she some back to me?" Darien burst out, forgetting his other questions in the pain of his own lonliness.  
The woman looked straight at him and replied, "Why didn't you seek her out?"  
"She blocked our link! I couldn't find her!"  
The woman's compassionate eyes didn't move from him. "She shielded herself from the Negaverse, yet if you had truly tried to find her then it is not possible for her to have stopped you, you are bound far too tightly together."  
Unable to find an answer Darien just stared at her. "Who are you?" he finally burst out.  
Pure blue eyes met his and Darien couldn't help but glance toward the only other being he had ever met with such eyes. Serena still knelt by the woman's side, completely unaware of him. He remembered Serena's eyes from the times a decade before when he had been able to stare into them either while rescuing her or teasing her. They had been a clear and perfect blue that he had never admitted to loving until after she had gone.  
The woman moved and Darien's eyes flicked back to her. She stopped by the second girl and slowly began to remove the veil which concealed the girl's features. She had only removed half of the silken covering when Darien realised that the figure was that of the Moon Princess.  
"Princess Serenity?" he gasped striking the unseen barrier around her.  
The woman paused for a moment, only the princess' face remaining covered. The woman locked her gaze on Darien as she wrenched the veil completely off. Darien stepped back as if struck. The princess' unconscious features were identical to those of the catatonic Sailor Moon's. The woman bent down and kissed the sleeping princess' forehead before she moved back to the Serena's side. There she knelt and lay her palms across the girls restless and bloodied hands, stilling them.   
Still touching Serena she looked back to Darien and spoke, "My daughter is dying, the demands made upon her have almost destroyed her spirit and her physical body will soon follow suit unless you intervene. She cannot stand alone any longer. Be her strength as you were meant to be. Heal her."  
"How?" he asked, aware that time was running out and anxious to move.  
The woman motioned to the gaunt form of the princess, "Her spirit is starving, nourish it," then she moved her hands back to Serena's before the girl had time to resume damaging herself, "Her body is ailing, care for it." He watched her as she watched Serena and recognition dawned.  
"I will... thank you your Majesty."  
She looked at him and smiled sadly, "I wish I could do more but the time for my aid has passed, her survival depends on you now."  
Darien saluted in the manner of the Moon Kingdom a millennium ago, hand to heart, and blinked. When his eyes opened again he found that barely not even a minute had passed since his daughter had handed him the brooch. Thinking of the brooch he looked back at it and the knowledge of how to open it came from nowhere. An expert twist and the top flicked open to reveal the Imperium Silver Crystal inside.  
"The exception which proved the rule," he muttered in disgust.  
"What?" Mina asked from his side, slightly dazzled by the glittering crystal.  
"Only the royal family of the moon can use this," Darien shook the hand that held the brooch, "Serena is the exception that proves the rule because she is the princess Serenity!"  
"She's what?" Marcus yelped.  
Darien stood in a single fluid motion, "Serena is Serenity and if I'd had any sense at all I'd have realised it ten years ago!" He turned to Selene, "Don't worry Leni, I'll find your mother, and I'll bring her back safely to you."  
The little girl smiled and nodded. Without another word Darien spun around and stalked out of the room. Several steps down the corridor is pace increased to a trot and then a run.  
"LUNA!" he bellowed as he ran, shoving the brooch into a pocket of his green sports jacket. The small black cat darted straight into his legs as she came out of an ajoining room. Without missing a beat Darien bent, scooped her up and charged on. Seconds later he jumped down the stairs from the front door and rushed to his car. With out ceremony he threw the bewildered guardian into the car and then slipped behind the wheel. He started the ignition but was stopped by several voices before he could get the car into gear.  
Several seconds later the man and the cat were joined by three more companions. Barely had the last sat down before Darien had put his foot to the accelerator and the car shot down the driveway.  
"Darien what's going on?" Luna demanded.   
"Yeah Dare where are we going?" Lita demanded. Raye and Marcus watched him and Darien took a hand from the steering wheel, pulled the brooch out of his pocked and tossed it to Marcus in the seat behind him. "Recognise that Luna?" he asked, taking a hard right.  
"Of course!" the guardian exclaimed, "It's Serena's transformation brooch, why do you have it?"  
"She ran off on us Luna," Marcus told her.  
"She WHAT?!" Luna screeched.   
Darien ignored his passengers searching a connection that lay in the back of his mind, a link that was an elementary part of his being.  
"She disappeared," Marcus repeated shortly.  
The link was heavier than it should be and Darien recognised the weight as the shielding Queen Serenity had told him of. Knowing that it could not stop him if he were determined made the difference and, with care, he pushed through it.  
"Why?" Raye and Lita asked simultaneously.  
His homing instinct guided him and he recklessly cut across three lanes, ignoring the rest of the traffic he turned onto a small street.  
"The gods only know-" Marcus spat out.  
Suddenly he was through her shields and the link resonated between them clearly.  
"Luna," Darien suddenly said, "What does 'Silver Blood Final Strike' do?"  
For a moment the car was silent and then the cat spoke softly, "It's a last resort spell for the moon queen when the crystal is not available. It drains the caster so not only her life force is used but also all the strength of her soul. It releases a phenomenal amount of energy but in the process drains the caster's spirit until there is nothing left."  
He made a hard left and then drove straight onto the grass of the park, ignoring the shouts of the single picnicking couple.  
"That's what she's planning to do, she wants to destroy the Negaverse in one strike."  
"But that'd kill her..." Luna trailed off in horrified comprehension.  
"She knows," Darien said shortly.  
He slammed on the breaks as they arrived at a large grove of trees.  
"I don't understand," Lita protested, "You said only a moon queen could do the spell so why are we worried?"  
"Because Serena is Serenity," Darien growled as he jerked himself out of the car.  
Marcus followed quickly, adding, "And she has been moon queen in all but name ever since she came of age at twenty-one.  
The two scouts suddenly understood the urgency and pursued their fellows, Lita delaying only long enough to pick up Luna. Darien was ducking and weaving through the bushes with ease, Marcus close behind him and the two scouts closing quickly. Darien didn't stop to think, he just followed his instincts, knowing that they were leading him in the correct direction.  
"How do you know where we're going?" Raye puffed as she caught up.  
"The link," Darien snarled.  
"I thought she'd blocked it," Lita threw in.  
"She had but she can't block me I'm a part of her. Thing is I've been an idiot and going about it the wrong way completely. I tried bullying my way down the link and her shields reacted as if I were an invader. All I had to do was be myself, it's so simple I want to kick myself. I should have figured it out years ago, I mean even after she put the shields up I was still dreaming about her so I was obviously still getting through when I slept. I'm so stupid."  
"Don't blame yourself Darien-" Marcus tried to soothe him.  
"You don't understand," Darien spat out, "For the last ten years we've all persisted in thinking of her as two people; the princess and Sailor Moon when she's really just one; Serena. I should have known, I mean I've loved her as both for as long as I've known her. I should have known that they were one and the same. I should have known!"  
"So should I!" a small voice interjected.  
Darien stopped and looked to where Luna was in Lita's arms and the cat continued in an anguished tone, "I lived with her, I trained her and I still didn't know!"  
"None of us figured it out," Marcus interrupted, "We generals knew that there hadn't been a Sailor Moon in the Silver Millenium and we never thought to ask how there could be on now. We all knew that Endymion loved Serenity yet we never considered to compare Serena with Serenity after Darien fell in love with her. We can not change the past, all we can do is ensure that she survives now."  
Darien nodded, walked to Lita, and took Luna from her arms. "She's in there," he jerked his chin at a few trees.  
"So's the Negaverse," Raye warned.  
Darien nodded, "I know, you guys transform and handle them please. Luna and I'll take care of Serena. Just wait until we've got her out of the way" Raye, Lita and Marcus nodded and soon Sailors Mars and Jupiter along with Malachite were splitting up to circle the small clearing surrounded by trees.   
"Darien, why did you want me here?" Luna whispered as Darien approached the clearing.  
Darien carefully looked around a tree trunk and inspected the clearing while he murmured, "She's hurting badly Luna. It's so bad that she doesn't care whether she lives or dies anymore. Before she had to keep going for her... our daughter's sake but now she knows that we'll keep Leni safe and she doesn't have to worry about it. She thinks she doesn't have any reason to live. We need to convince her that she should go living for her own sake. We have to make her see that she is somebody worth living for, that she herself is precious. I think that, other than Selene, we're the only two she's ever been close to that still live. Two people Luna, just two of us to convince her that she's wanted."  
The guardian was silent as Darien's gaze swept the clearing, wondering if he'd brought them to the right place. Luna was considering what she'd just been told, her own heart breaking at the thought that the cheerful child she'd known had changed so much. Darien's gaze locked onto a small figure leaning against a tree trunk and although his eyes told him it was a young girl, his heart told him that it was his lady.  
"Luna, there she is."  
Luna climbed onto Darien's shoulders and peered out with him. She saw the small blonde girl of about five or six leaning against the tree trunk. "Are you sure?" she questioned, though not really doubtful.  
Darien nodded, "I don't know how she's changed her appearance but that's her."  
"Appearance... oh!" Luna exclaimed, "She must be using the lunar disguise pen... oh my, there's blood running down that tree, I think her injuries are getting worse-"  
"There they are," Darien hissed.  
Luna followed his gaze and saw the tall man walking arrogantly towards the girl. Hidden in the shadows behind him were several larger forms that both Darien and Luna recognised as youma awaiting the order to attack.  
  
*****  
  
Serena waited patiently for the general to approach her. She had used the disguise pen to make herself appear as she had when she had been seven on the moon. The way she sat hardly concealed the crescent moon on her forehead, glittering reflections of light continued to show through strands of her hair. The man stopped two metres aways and Serena artfully lifted her head, allowing her fringe to fall away, fully revealing the crescent. Her outward expression showed nothing other than extreme fear and she felt the general take the bait.  
"Well princess, it looks as if your guardian just can't keep a hold of you!" he sneered.  
Making her voice sound like a feeble whine she wailed, "I wan' my Mama!" and then started crying.  
He grabbed her arm and scowled at her. Shaking her once for emphasis he snarled, "Shut up moon brat or I'll give you to my youma rather than keeping you for bait."  
Inwardly scorning the man for his gullibility she slowly stopped crying, sniffing loudly as if she would burst back into tears at the slightest provocation. The man swung her over his shoulder and she couldn't restrain her moan as he aggravated her injuries. Luckily for her he turned away from the tree which had been supporting her before he'd noticed the blood stains against the bark and grass. She wished he'd hurry up bcause she didn't not know how much longer she could keep the deception up and she needed him to get her into the first fortress of the Negaverse. Once there she could initiate the final strike and the resultant destruction would disable the Negaverse for years if not destroy it outright. That she probably wouldn't survive didn't worry her. Selene was safe, the scouts would take care of her and so would Tuxedo Mask. She didn't know the generals but if Tuxedo Mask trusted them then so would she.  
The Negaverse general stopped in the middle of the clearing and threw her down on the ground. She bit her tongue as she tried to hold back whimpers of pain caused not only when she'd been dropped so harshly but also when he'd placed a boot on her crushed rib to stop her from running. As Serena tried not to writhe in agony the general built a portal to the Negaverse. Several seconds later he stepped back, absently putting weight on the foot on top of her and smiling at the shriek she made. He bent to pick her up but a small black shape lept into his path and attached itself to his face with four sets of sharp claws. As he cried out in pain and anger, ordering his youma to attack, another figure appeared and smoothly lifted Serena out of harms way.  
Instants later Serena was safely in the arms of the stranger, and he knelt in under the shelter of a nearby tree as the youma answered their master's call. The black shape fell away from the general's head and the red faced man looked up in rage just in time to see two scouts and a royal general attack.  
"DIVINE MARTIAN FURY!"  
"LIGHTNING GALE FORCE STRIKE!"  
Fire, lightning, wind and pure energy combined against the enemy general and the youma but neither Darien or Serena noticed, both too involved in their battle against each other. She tried to struggle out of his arms but in her weakened state all she could do was twist around in his arms to face him.  
"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" she demanded, her voice still strong despite her body's weakness.  
"What do I think I'm doing?" he repeated angrily, "I'm stopping you from doing the most stupid thing of your life!"  
"You idiot, he would have taken me to the first fortress of the Negaverse, I could have destroyed all of them! You wouldn't have had to worry about the Negaverse for years!"  
"At what cost? Gods Meatball Head, it wouldn't be worth it if it meant losing you-"  
"Serena!" Luna exclaimed, interrupting the argument as she bounded to the pair.  
"Luna tell this idiot to let me go!" Serena pointed gestured to Darien, "If I hurry I can fix it so he still thinks he's kidnapping me."  
"You're hurt, you have to come home with us so that you can have you're injuries seen to," Luna contradicted.  
"You don't understand, Luna we could beat them, maybe for good!" Serena tried to lunge out of Darien's arms but his grip was too strong.  
"No you don't understand," he insisted implacably.  
Luna finished, "We won't just stand by and watch you kill yourself."  
"My death wasn't certain, I could survive!"  
"You're going to," Darien interrupted darkly, "Because we're not going to let you go."  
"You were going to use a Final Strike Serena," Luna cried, "You can't survive that, not even your spirit can survive that!"  
"You don't get it, there's a way if I use the crystal that-"  
"Could kill you just as easily!" Luna interrupted.  
Darien freed a hand and used it to force her to face him, "We won't let you die, it took too long for me to find to just let you go again now."  
The image of the young blonde girl blurred and reformed into that of the same dark haired woman he'd seen that morning. Her black hair cut in a style similar to his own, a thin face, drawn with worry and with blue-black bruises all over her. Other than the bruises the main difference were the golden crescent on her forehead and her eyes, they were the same clear blue that he remembered from ten years before only now they were clouded with the pain of ten years of hell.  
She shook her head at him, "I could have ended it, even if I hadn't survived you could've taken care of Leni, you're her father after all. It could all have been over-"  
"At the price of one of the most precious souls in existance," Darien whispered.  
"Mine?" she laughed, a short bitter bark, "Oh that's a joke, I'm the cause of more deaths than Hitler!" Both Luna and Darien looked at her in denial and she retorted, "Let's start with my parents and work our way forwards. After them was my brother, my best friend, all the people in St Joe's Hospital, the business block in New Jersey, the people in Arlingtone General Hospital. Oh and let's not forget the entire Silver Millennium! I'm a Typhoid Mary! No one, least of all me, is worth that many lives. You should have let me finish it off, it would have freed us all."  
"You can't blame yourself for things done by the Negaverse," Luna insisted.  
"Then who?"  
"Blame the Negaverse, blame Beryl or Metallia or whoever you want but it wasn't your fault Serena, it never was," Darien added.  
"It's me they keep coming after," Serena denied, "Because I'm bloody Serenity and I have the bloody crystal. They keep coming after me and people keep dying. If I'm dead they have no target and if I take them with me when I go, well all the better!"  
"OK then!" Darien shouted at her, "Blame yourself then! It's your fault all of it! You deserve to die. For god's sake you're being a Meatball Head Serena. Listen to yourself, you're mired down by self pity. What happened to the girl who used to laugh and make everyone happy? The girl I used to love?"  
"I don't know," she snarled, "I think she kicked the bucket back when she saw her brother's arm torn off and used like a paint brush!" Both Darien and Luna looked shocked at this and Serena sneered, "You don't know me, you never did. You've fooled yourselves into thinking that you cared for me when it's just an obligation to a person you think I am. Well don't worry, princess Serenity is dead, that part of me died a long time ago! You don't have to worry about me any more."  
Darien didn't reply, instead he turned to Luna and said, "This is where I need you're help to show this little fool the truth." He met the cat's eyes and after a moment she nodded. Before Serena could open her mouth again a beam of light shot out from the crescent on Luna's forehead and connected with Serena's. The woman's own crescent marking appeared and began to glow softly. An instant later a second beam shot from Luna to Darien.   
  
*****  
  
Malachite found Luna watching the two unconscious humans as they lay under a tree. Sailors Mars and Jupiter followed him moments later, both satisfied with the workout they'd just had. The dark general and his five youma had all been defeated fairly quickly. The royal general bent down and investigated the pair. Darien seemed to be perfectly healthy but Serena was plainly injured seriously and needed medical attention. Her side was no longer bleeding but obviously had a large and dangerous gash still gaping, the white shirt she was wearing almost completely soaked with blood.  
"Don't touch them!" Luna warned.  
Endymion's silver haired general froze where he stood, "Why? We need to get Serena to medical attention. I don't think even Amy could handle this, she's going to need a hospital."  
Luna merely looked at Darien's sleeping features. "If Darien succeeds then I suspect she'll just need to be bandaged and she'll heal on her own. If he fails then she won't wake up. We can't afford to distract him."  
Malachite nodded slowly and then powered down back to Marcus. Mars and Jupiter followed suit and soon the three civilians were waiting with the cat to discover the outcome of the battle.  
  
*****  
  



	6. Finished

Darien held Serena tightly in arms as Luna amplified their link allowing him full access to her mind. In between one instant and the next he found himself back in the scene showing Sailor Moon and princess Serenity dying. Still in his arms was Serena and he was no longer able to feel her blood soaking into his clothes as her wounds continued to gush. Less than a second after he realised that she was no longer bleeding she gasped and pulled away from him. She stood easily, her only wounds two terrible slashes on her wrists. Both were an angry red yet neither bled and she didn't give him the chance to question her on where she got them.  
"Where are we?" she demanded angrily as she glared at him.  
He shrugged much more calmly, he knew that he had gained a little more time. "Your mind, or mine or some where in between. I'm not quite sure to be honest," he replied as he examined her. She appeared to be dressed in a dusty pair of jeans and a white male dress shirt. She was facing him and he didn't think that she'd notice the two figures behind her yet.  
"Why are we here?"  
"Turn around," he responded softly.  
She scowled and repeated, "Why did you bring us here?"  
He sighed and exclaimed in exasperation, "For once in your life do as I ask you to Meatball Head!"  
Her face started to go red in anger and he sighed again before stepping up to her and physically spinning her around. What ever she had been about to say died unspoken as she saw the two figures. He kept his hands on her shoulders and watched the two shapes over her head. Serena as Sailor Moon was completely covered in blood, she was gripping her sword tightly by the blade and blood poured from her hands in a steady flow. She had the tip of the blade pointed to her chest and she just sat there, with her black eyes staring off into nothingness as she awaited the cue to impale herself on the blade. Seeing that Darien had to force himself not to cry.   
Serena as the princess Serenity lay cold and still on her marble slab. She seemed to be little more than transluctant skin covering bones, even her pigtails seemed to be transparent. He watched and though he was relieved see that she did still breath he became even more worried at the length of time between her shallow breaths. Darien walked around Serena and approached the figure of Sailor Moon. He held out his hand, felt for the invisible barrier and then knelt, leaning his foredhead against it.  
"You're not dead yet Serena," he eventually said, "You're dying but you're not there yet, you still have a chance." He stood and moved as close to the princess as he could. "Not even this part of you is completely destroyed, see? She's still breathing!"  
Serena stepped to his side and then past him. She moved until she was standing right next to the figure of the princess and then placed her hand on her unconscious self's chest. She was expressionless and Darien wondered at the brief flicker of emotion that passed across her face and down their link before she supressed it.  
"Her heart is still beating isn't it?" he asked instead.  
She looked back to him with a blank face and nodded slowly. She turned around without a word and moved to Sailor Moon's side. There she knelt down and brushed some of the blood drenched strands of hair away from the striken face. She hestitated for a moment and then, to Darien's relief, she tried to take the sword away. Even as she touched the bloodied hands of her otherself the wounds on he own wrists opened and blood trailed down her hands to drip from her finger tips. She jerked back, face pale and looked at her wrists in confusion which quickly changed to comprehension.  
Darien understood the moment she did. She couldn't touch the sword or help the other versions of herself because she couldn't help herself. Her mind said that it was necessary but her heart could not gather the will. She couldn't do it alone, not any more. She needed him to give her the strength. He tried to go to her but was once more stopped by the invisible barrier. He pounded on it but it held strong. Serena looked up at him were he struggled to reach her and a brief flare of alarm resonated down her bond to him.  
He jerked back wondering what could have alarmed her so. A quick glance around confirmed that aside from her two dopplegangers they were alone, that left him. A thought occurred and he returned to the barrier and resumed striking it. As before a quick snatch of fear echoed down their link and confirmed his suspicion.  
He lay his hand against the barrier and looked at Serena. "Let me through Serena," he begged her, "You have to let me in so that I can help you. You can't stand alone any more, it's killing you, let me in."  
"Let you in?" she repeated, "I don't-"  
"You're blocking yourself off," he burst in, "I don't mean the way you shield yourself from the Negaverse. I mean how you're won't let anyone get close to you, how you're walling your heart away. I know why you do it, it's so that you won't be hurt again. I used to do it myself, it's why I used to tease you instead of trying to be friends. It's protection but Serena, you have to let people in just like I had to."  
She just watched him with a pale face and his mind raced as his sudden realisation answered several questions he'd put aside. With those answers came anger. "That's why you never came back isn't it?" He stepped back away from her and stared at her as his anger built, "You were scared. You left me alone all those years because you were frightened that you were going to be hurt again!"  
Her face was chalky as she shook her head. "You're wrong," she whispered.  
"No I'm not," he denied in a hard voice.  
"You don't understand-"  
"All those years I searched and I waited-"  
"I never asked you to!" she yelled.  
He glared at her, "Yes you did, when you kissed me and claimed me as yours. You left me alone!"  
Her eyes widened in memory and he felt her guilty acknowledgement along their link. "You don't under-" she began again, her eyes starting to water.  
He made sure that his own feelings of betrayal could be felt through their link along with the years of lonliness and waiting he had endured. "I don't understand? Oh no, I do. You were afraid. You've lost some people that you care about, well boo hoo!"  
"How dare-" she growled, her own anger rising.  
"How dare I?" he finished for her, "I dare because I know exactly how you feel-"  
"How could you?" she demanded in a snarl.  
"Do you think you're the only person who has ever suffered a loss? Well you're not! My parents died in a car crash when I was six. Then I was put into an orphanage where I could never fit in no matter what I did. I spent the next fifteen years doing what you're doing. Well let me tell you that nobody can get along alone. Not even you, especially not you!"  
"You don't don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed at him.  
He looked at her in disbelief. "I don't? You complete and utter Meatball Head," he sneered, "Mistress of the witty comeback even now. Of course no one can know what she feels, not a man who has been through experiences similar to her, not a man who can feel her emotions, not even the man who is her soulmate, the other half of her soul! So go right ahead Serena, after all you know best. Keep walling yoursef up until your spirit starves to death, then let your body just fade right after it. Leave Leni motherless, leave Luna bereft, leave me incomplete, and leave the world defenceless. Why not? It's your life, it doesn't matter for anything."  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she screamed.  
"Of course not," he replied in a scornful voice.  
She stalked towards him and swung at him but her anger dulled her reflexes. He caught her hand and held it. She stared at their joined hands for a moment and when she looked back into his eyes he almost retreated from the fury held in her gaze. His own anger gave him the resolve to stand firm as did the pain he both saw and felt in her, hiding behind her rage. He held her eyes, telling her silently that he could handle anything she dealt out.  
She nodded almost unnoticably and her fist twisted in his hand until she was gripping him as tightly as he was her. "You think I should let people get close to me? Specifically you? Then come on!" She stepped back into the perimetre of the invisible barrier and wrenched him after her. "Come and find out what it's like to be me!"  
  
*****  
  
He opened the door and kicked his shoes off. "Hi Mum, I'm home!" he called out loudly in his piercing voice. He smoothed the skirt of his school uniform and walked into the kitchen. A quick glance showed that his mother wasn't in there and that was strange since she usually made snacks after school. His stomach began to churn with an uneasiness triggered by the instincts gained from being Sailor Moon for three years.  
"Mum?" he called out cautiously, "Are you here?"  
A thump sounded over head and then a loud crash as one of the upstairs windows was shattered. He clutched the brooch on his shirt and crept upstairs, feverently hoping that it was just his younger brother being a pain again. A soundlessly as he could he slipped down the hallway that connected all of the bedrooms. Outside of his parents' he stopped. A rustling sound was coming from behind the door and he slowly reached out a hand to the handle and turned it. The door swung open and he went numb.   
There was blood every where, splashed across the walls, over the furniture, even the ceiling was coated. Peripheral details such as the large fracture in his mother's favourite vase, his father's grey tie hanging from the ceiling fan and even how pale his face was and how large his light blue eyes were occupied his mind as he tried to deny the truth. It became harder and harder to breathe as his eyes darted from one end of the room to the other, stubbornly avoiding the bed. He was wasting time and he knew it. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to look at the kingsized bed that his parents usually slept in.  
His arms wrapped themselves around his body just under his breasts as if trying to hold himself together. He closed his eyes and opening them again he prayed that he had been seeing things but he hadn't. His mother's body lay in a small pile on the bed. The stumps of her arms and legs still leaked blood. Her head stared at him, the expression on her face terrified, from where it was placed on her stomach. The next pile was even worse, the only object recognisable in the mound of bloody chunks being his father's head.   
A small scratching noise came from around the other side of the bed and for a moment he fought the impulse to start running and never look back. Slowly, almost numbly, he walked around the bed, blood soaking into his white school socks until they squelched with every step. The first thing he saw almost caused him to vomit, the scattered limbs of his parents, but he swallowed his nausea back quickly as he saw the source of the sound. Two quick steps brought him to the third body and he threw himself to his knees, heedless of the gore around him. The young boy in front of him looked pitifully grateful to see him.  
"Don't move," he whispered frantically as he tried to stop the flow of blood but his younger brother was bleeding in too many places. The boy had been stabbed repeatedly and his left forearm had been torn off at the elbow.  
"Sisss..." the boy murmured, blood bubbling from between his lips, "Don' go..."  
"I have to get help-" he protested, tears running down his face.  
"Stay... please... don' wan t'be 'lone..."  
He nodded agreeing to his brother's request and carefully lifted the boy's head into his lap. The boy's blood soaked into his skirt but he didn't care, all that mattered was that the last of his family was dying in front of him. His brother's breath slowed and he stroked his cheek softly as he cried.  
"Please don't leave me," he pleaded.  
The boy smiled in apology as his eyes drifted shut, "'M sorry 'Rena, 'm sorry..." A couple of moments later he stopped breathing. All he could do was cradle his brother's head as his mind refused to work.   
An eternity later he stood, completely numb. His brother's head dropped to the floor with a dull thud but he didn't even notice. He walked out of the room and down the hall, stopping only when he came to a pink door with a plaque covered in bunnies on it. He opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing his paralysed mind noticed was the window by the bed had been shattered. A brief glimpse of the reflection in the mirror caused his head to whip around, sending his long golden pigtails flying. On the wall opposite the mirror huge red letters had been smeared. The thick characters, clumsily drawn, had formed four words, 'you're next Sailor Moon'. His mind continued in its refusal to function even as he approached the vandalised wall.   
Absently he reached one of his slender hands out to touch the paint and it came away wet. When he brought his fingers to his nose all he could smell was blood, not a trace of paint. Concentrating on trivialities he was able to coax his mind into something remotely functional. He couldn't smell paint, only blood, because of what he'd seen, there was nothing strange about that. Nothing. He continue to repeat that to himself as he stepped back and tripped on something. He fell to his knees and looked for the problem. It was his brother's arm, a trail of blood leading from it to the last of the gruesome letters on the wall.  
His world went red.  
  
*****  
  
Darien gasped and found Serena still pulling him closer to her otherselves.   
  
*****  
  
He was walking down the street. At his side was a smiling redheaded woman. The woman laughed and skipped ahead a few steps and then turned around, walking backwards in front of him.  
"I'm so glad that we were able to celebrate your birthday," she enthused, "Even if it is nearly two weeks late!"  
He shrugged and winked, "Better late than never is my motto in life."  
She laughed again, "Tell me about!" She watched him for two steps in silence after that, obviously waiting for him to speak. His amusement rose, knowing that she was itching with curiousity about something but he affected innocence. Instead he smoothed his short pink dress which hugged his slender figure nicely even if he did think so himself. Of course from the reaction of most of the guys they had passed he wasn't deluding himself.  
"Oh come on girl!" his friend eventually burst out, "Tell me about the dream!"  
"What dream?" he asked innocently, battling valiantly to restrain a smile.  
"What dream she says!" the exasperated red head sighed to the sky. She stumbled and righted herself quickly, returning to his side although her gaze remained locked on him. she grins, "I mean the dream that had you distracted so that you thought of nothing else for three days, the dream which even now can get you to smile like nothing else has over the past few months. The Dream, capital letters!"  
"Oh, that dream!" he teased, "It'd just bore you!"  
"Oh no you don't," the girl demanded, "I have waited two weeks, ever since you woke me up in the middle of the night on your birthday to try and tell me about it."  
"You didn't want to here it then either," he retorted cheerfully.  
She rolled her eyes, "Somehow I don't think you'd've wanted my boyfriend to hear about it."  
"Boyfriend?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.  
"Uh uh, spill!"  
He grinned, satisfied that he had agravated her enough, and complied, "When it started I was in the most beautiful rose garden. It only had white roses but they were everywhere and in all different sizes, some absolutely tiny others as big a dinner plates. I could see the earth in the sky, it was like a glowing blue jewel surrounded by stars. The most beautiful man I've ever seen was with me."  
"I've never seen you so excited about a man, I've never even seen you with a man!" the girl giggled in surprise.  
He sighed in regret, "All I can remember is his eyes, they were the same blue as the earth, I could have drowned in them and all I could see in them was love and desire for me! He took my hand and led me deeper into the garden until we came to a bed made completely out of red rose petals. He was only wearing a loose white shirt and black pants but next to the masses of rose petals there was a pile of black armour. We stopped next to it and he kissed me. It was like tasting heaven and even as his mouth was on mine his hands moved to my shoulders and slipped my dress off of them. When the kiss ended I was in his arms, completely naked, and then he pulled me down into the rose petals and-"  
"Stop right there," a harsh voice demanded.  
Both he and his friend stopped stock still, frozen by the sight of the vicious looking man in front of them. The man was a little over six feet tall and although he looked to be mostly fat he was still a huge man. The man pointed a gun at them and sneered, "Give me all of your valuables.  
He looked to his friend and the girl's face was pale with fright. He contemplated transforming into Sailor Moon and dismissed the thought quickly, his attacker appeared to be too highstrung to risk setting off. He slowly handed his small purse to the man and watched as his friend did the same. The man snatched them from them with one hand and then stepped back and snarled in malicious pleasure as he shot the girl six times in the chest. She whimpered as she fell and he lept to catch her. Even as he moved the man turned his gun on him and pain blossomed in his chest as the remaining eight bullets found their way into his chest and lungs. He slumped to the ground and his vision started to fade. The last thing he saw was the mugger leaning over his face, his eyes glowing red and the aura of the Negaverse dancing around him. as he growled to him, "Die you moon bitch."  
  
*****  
  
Darien took another step closer to the two statue like figures of Serena's alteregos. His heart pounded with the memories that she forced him to live through but he endured, concentrating on the lessinging distance between himself and the sword. He just had to get close enough to get it away from the figure of Sailor Moon and then she would be safe. Serena didn't give him a chance to act, instead pulling him foreward another step.  
  
*****  
  
He lay in the hospital bed and stared out of the window, trying to assimilate what the doctor had just told him. His friend was dead. He had known that the instant the mugger had pulled the trigger but it was now undeniable. He knew he should be grief striken and yet all he felt was an emptyness inside as a part of him began to pull away, hiding itself from pain. The fact that it didn't hurt was of more concern to him than the fact that his best friend was now dead and it provided confirmation to the growing belief inside of him that he was little better than the Negaverse.  
He shrugged aside those and similar thoughts instead turning to the second peice of news the doctor had imparted. He was was pregnant. He had been two weeks along when the mugger had shot him and had just awoken from the coma he had been in. The doctors had been shocked that he had survived and could not believe that the child had as well. Eight bullets had been removed from his torso, three had been in his lungs and one had hit his heart, he should have died but he hadn't. He thought he knew why and the pregnancy just confirmed it.  
He had never even kissed a man aside from his father or brother let alone slept with one... in this lifetime. But he, of all people, knew that sometimes things were more than they seemed. He remembered the dream he had had on his eighteenth birthday and a hollow feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach. One hand found its way to rest upon his stomach and the other one clutched the object which might have been the answer to his dillemma. It was the brooch that allowed him to transform into Sailor Moon, that gave him amazing abilities and responsibilities, that marked him as other than normal.  
He had never wanted to be anything other than an ordinary girl. His dream had been to marry and have a family... with the jerk he'd left back in Tokyo when he was fourteen. It was an unreachable dream and not only because the male in question despised him but also because there was no way he could live an ordinary life as long as he was Sailor Moon, the assassination attempts proved that. They also proved that he could not risk getting close to anyone in case they became a target for his enemies.  
Now he was pregnant and the Negaverse had found him again. It was like some kind of divine joke. Was the universe against him? Didn't he deserve a break? Suddenly the whole building shook. He stood painfully and staggered to the door dragging the jar and post his drip was connected to with him. He looked out of the door to see nurses, doctors and patients running down the corridor in a panicked rush. A shadow flashed passed him, over the racing mob, and where it passed people collapsed. A great crash made him whirl and he saw the upper half of the doctor who had been so helpful to him, thrust through the wall. Blonde ran down the doctors face and he knew from his growing familiarity with death that the medico was dead.  
He tore the drip from his arm and weakly raised his brooch above his head. He could feel the dark energy radiating around him, the Negaverse was attacking the hospital, and he knew that only Sailor Moon could help.   
"Moon Prism Power," his voice was weak but the transformation worked even so. Seconds later he was dressed in the miniskirt and boots of the modified sailor uniform that the sailor scouts wore. He staggered out into the corridor, the transformation having granted him very little in the way of extra strength. The building shook again and one of the rampaging youma burst through the floor in front of him. He sent his glowing tiara at it but it caused very little damage in his weakened state. The building shook yet again as the youma roared, enraged by the attack. He stumbed back and the roof began to cave in. From the corner of his eye he saw a young toddler lying on the floor crying. He disregarded his wounds and threw himself over the child as the youma pulled the roof in.  
An endless time later he awoke to find himself suffocating, an enormous weight pressing down on him from above. He forced himself to stand and felt his barely healed wounds tear at the strain. The slab of cement on him gave out before his tortured muscles did and with relief he breathed in great gasps. He remembered the toddler and bent down to check on it. A light touch on the child's cheek illicited no response. He carefully turned the child over to find that it's neck sagged unnaturally. He stumbled back as realisation set in and he turned away from the dead child and frantically scanned the rubble. Around him he could see several forms but not one breathed or shown even the slightest sign of life. A dark form flew overhead in the twilight, the Negaverse was watching for any survivors.  
He placed a hand on his stomach, remembering what the kindly doctor had told him. He was going to have a baby. He couldn't risk staying, he was too weak to fight and the baby must be protected. He looked back to the dead toddler as he reluctantly moved into concealing shadows. He had failed it, he had failed them all.  
  
*****  
  
Darien staggered as he escaped from Serena's memories yet again. He had only a few more steps, he would do it. He could not fail.  
  
*****  
  
He gritted his teeth as the agony ripped through him and pushed. It felt like he was being torn apart yet he persevered and suddenly there was relief. A thin cry split the silence of the hospital room and he sighed in satisfaction. Nine months of running, nine months of hardship, pain and death and it was over. He was a mother and now he would be able fight back at his persecuters. An evil laugh cut through his preoccupation and he looked up in sudden fear.  
Stripping of the hospitall gown was not a doctor but a woman in the grey uniform of a general of the Negaverse. She saw that he was staring at her and smiled almost pleasantly at him. "Well princess, we've finally found you, and look I even have the honor of presenting your daughter to you!" she motioned and he looked to find his newborn daughter held in the arms of a youma. His insides knotted in terror and the general chuckled.  
"Don't worry princess, nothing'll happen to the little tyke... as long as you give me the crystal."  
"I don't have it!" he whispered beseechingly.  
"Liar" the general said, all traces of pleasantness vanished. Then she turned and reached over to a tray of surgical tools and selected a scalple. "We know you have it," she held the blade up so that it reflected the light from overhead, "Shall we see if we can jumpstart your memory?"  
"What-" he had started to say and then his world had stood still as the general slashed at the baby. He watched as the blade arced towards the baby's back and something inside of him snapped. A fervent wish that if anyone was hurt it would be him was accompanied by a power that had not been seen in millennia. A line of agony opened on his back but he was so intent upon his daughter that he didn't notice. A second and third slash followed the first and the general looked back to him in confusion. He didn't care, his daughter had not felt a single one of the cuts, each of them having been transferred to his own back. The general saw this and began to hack at the baby's back with abandon, assured that her hostage would survive.  
Tears began to run down his face as the agony in his back and the anguish for his child warred against one another. The neverending pain inside of him combined and he shed one final tear before cutting himself off. The tear rolled down his cheek and then floated in the air. Seemingly from nowhere he found the strength to sit upright. He disregarded his wounds and reached out for the glowing teardrop. The tear crystalised and began to shine even more brilliantly. The general's face paled and she began to retreat but too late. A mere thought directed the power of the newly emmerged Imperium Silver Crystal to destroy her. Mechanically he destroyed the youma and levitated the baby into his arms.  
Then he stood and, still in the blood soaked hospital gown, left the room and moved out into the hospital. There were no people moving about, only youma which he destroyed absently as he moved through the corridors. Knowledge came to him from nowhere and he mentally scanned the other building and grounds for any remaining youm. Seconds later his brilliant power had obliterated them. All that remained were the drained and dying bodies of humans around him. The crystal flared in response to his will a final time and then the light died away. The bodies around him began to breath freely again and in time they would awaken. His deeds were unimportant to him though, nothing mattered anymore. He found a bed on which he place his daughter and then he relinquished his hold on consciousness.  
  
*****  
  
Tears were pouring down Serena's face and Darien realised that they were the first she'd cried since that day five years ago. She did not need to compel him to take the next step, he took it willingly. His objective altered and he moved foreward of his own volition, accepting the memories she showed him but no longer losing himself in them as he moved closer and closer to her. He was her when she tried to slit her wrists, he was her when she returned to earth to rescue her daughter. He was her when she faced impossible odds time after time, protecting not only Selene but also the public where ever she happened to be. He was her through loss after loss, he shared her alienation and he experienced her terror when Selene was taken a second time.  
Serena kept backing up but her pace had slowed. Bit by bit Darien moved nearer to her, finding her in his arms as the last of her memories faded from his consciousness. Tears flowed down his cheeks to mingle with those on hers. He opened his mind to her, sending his emotions along the link between them, forcing her to know the deep admiration and awe he felt at her strength and endurance.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured as he looked down at her. She didn't answer, old pains which had been refreshed dominating her. She tried to turn away from him but he refused to let her so she let him hold her as she sobbed. He stroked her short dark hair and knew that she'd cut and dyed it in as a disguise after escaping the first hospital massacre before Selene had been born.   
"I didn't know," he whispered into her hair, "But now I do and I understand."  
Her legs gave out and he sank to his knees with her in his arms. She continued to cry and he just held her to him, rocking the both of them as she finally expressed the accumulated grief and hurt of the past six years. Inside she was just a frightened angel who had no one to turn to.  
"I'm here now Serena," he murmured repeatedly, "I won't ever leave you, I'm here."  
She looked up at him and finally seemed to understand what he was saying. She drew back and tried to pull away from him completely but he looked at her firmly and refused to release her, "It's too late now, Meatball Head. I'm in now and you can't get me out. I'm not going to give up on you." With a fluid movement he stood again, still holding her to his side. He moved the both of them to the side of the stone slab and the sleeping princess. Without releasing Serena he reached out to her double and began to shake the delicate form.  
"Wake up princess," he said sternly, "It's time to return to the land of the living." The form was breathing more regularly but it still did not stir. He glared at the slumbering form for a moment before turning to Serena and commenting sardonically, "Luna always said that you were impossible to wake up." She looked at him indignantly before she changed her mind and gave him a tremulous smile. He looked at her and then at her double consideringly. "I believe the classic manner of waking a sleeping princess is by a prince's kiss. Do you think that'll work?" He felt rather than saw her shrug beside him and then she moved away to give him room to try.  
He waited a moment longer and then, instead of bending down to the sleeping princess, he turned to Serena and swept her back into his arms and kissed her gently but thoroughly. He was gratified when she responded after recovering from her startlement. Even after the kiss had ended he just held her with his eyes closed savouring the sensation of wholeness that was beginning to build in him. When he opened his eyes he saw that the stone slab was empty but he didn't care, his princess was in front of him.  
Serena opened her eyes shortly after he did and he smiled to see that, although her blue depths were still swimming with sorrow, for the first time in a very long time they also showed hope. Without speaking a word they both turned to the bleeding form of Sailor Moon. Darien bent down and grabbed her hands while Serena removed the sword from her reach. As the bloodied form's hands left the blade both sword and Sailor Moon dissolved leaving only Serena and Darien.  
She turned her hands so that palms were facing up. The slashes on her wrists had faded until only a couple of pale lines remained.  
"They will completely disappear eventually," she offered as he tenderly traced the lines with his fingers.  
He nodded, "With the help of friends and time, both of which you'll have now." She cocked an eyebrow as if to inquire as to his surety and he grinned smugly as he gathered her back into his arms. "We're a part of each other, you can't deny it Meatball Head-"  
"I might if you keep calling me that!" she retorted.  
He smiled at her, "Meatball Head, and Luna and Selene will be there and I have no doubt that the scouts and generals will eventually worm their way into your affections. I know this from experience so trust me! You'll have friends, whether you want them or not, and we'll give you all time you need."  
She looked at him and smiled shyly but he could feel a new uncertainty in her as she spoke, "You realise that we don't know all that much about each other? We might discover that it's impossible for us to get along consistantly and considering our history that wouldn't be too surprising."  
"I think you'll find that we know each other better than you think. We've been communicating through our dreams for years."  
"I might have some really vile habit that you can't live with or you might find that a girlfriend with daughter in tow is not to your taste."  
"I'm not worried," he answered in a chuckle. He paused for a moment before asking slyly, "Now what's this about a dream to marry and have a family with the jerk you left here in Tokyo?" She blushed furiously and tried to avoid his eyes but he gently cup her chin and forced her to keep eye contact. "Hmm?" he prodded and she still refused to answer. He smiled cockily and teased, "You know that's twice now that you've indicated that you have always been attracted to me. It's too late to deny it now Meatball Head, you've always liked me teasing you!" He chuckled and added gently, "But maybe it'd help you to know that I only teased you to help pass the time until you were legal."  
Her eyes widened and he laughed at her astonishment. Suddenly he grabbed her around the waist andswung her around before drawing her back for another kiss. She complied willingly and they were firmly pressed together as the world around them flickered and changed.  
  
*****  
  
Marcus breathed a sigh of relief as Darien's eyes opened. Before the worried general had a chance to speak the dark haired man had rolled over and was gently cradling the still unconscious woman who had lain beside him.  
"Be careful Dare," Raye warned, "She's badly hurt.  
Darien just nodded and watched the pale face of the woman-child in his arms.  
"Did you suc-" Luna began to be interrupted by a soft moan.  
Marcus was astonished at the brilliant smile which lit Darien's face as he patiently waited for Serena to awaken. He held back the questions he was dying to ask, now as not the time. Over the last few months the general knew that his prince had become less and less happy although he'd managed to forget it quite often. Marcus had done his best to ensure that Darien had been kept occupied, trying to prolong the periods of freedom for his friend with only limited success. Now in the middle of a battlefield with mysteries abounding and the moon princess injured, Darien's face showed the joyful and uninhibited expression that Marcus had never been able to coax from him in even the best circumstances. Marcus began to understand just how special Serena Tsukino was that she could have such an influence.  
His musings were interruupted when Serena moaned again and then groaned, "Ooooh, I hurt!"  
Luna darted to Darien's side and rested her forepaws against him so that she could get a better view of the injured woman. "I'm not surprised," she scolded in a relieved tone, "Just look at the mess you've made of yourself."  
Serena struggled to sit upright but was stopped by Darien. Luna lept onto his shoulder and then he carefully picked Serena up and began to carry her to the car. Serena sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I'll heal," she mumbled.  
Marcus remembered something and trotted to Darien's side. He dug an object out of his pocket and placed it her lap. "You'll heal even faster with that won't you?" he asked gently.  
She looked at him in surprise and then picked up the brooch, opening it to reveal the crystal. "Yes... but I gave this to Selene. She shouldn't have given it to anyone..."  
"Blame it on your mother," Darien said shortly.  
"My mother?" she repeated blankly.  
Marcus smiled wryly as he held a branch out of the way for the pair to pass. Suddenly Serena understood and she laughed, and quickly regretted it. "She's rather active for someone who's been dead for several thousand years isn't she?" she eventually got out.  
Darien's lips twitched but he forced himself not to smile. Instead he mock glared at her and ordered, "Go to sleep."  
She looked as if she was about to argue but changed her mind, meekly saying, "Yes sir!"  
By the time the strange group reached the car she was deeply asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Marcus stalked down the hallway with Amy at his side. "I don't believe this!" he growled, "She's been unconscious for three days and the first time she's alone she pulls this!"  
"At least this time we don't have to worry that she'll bleed to death before we find her," Amy offered, "When I checked her this morning her injuries were almost completely healed. All that remained was a couple of small bruises."  
"Bloody Lunarian constitution," he muttered. Several heads poked themselves out of a door as the pair passed, their owners wondering what had upset the usually collected general. Marcus ignored them and continued to rant under his breath trying to control his aprehension, "If she's gone through the bathroom window again, I swear I'm going to get Jase to board it up."  
"If Darien doesn't get him to cement it in first," Amy added.  
They stopped at the door and reached for his wallet only to be stopped when someone behind him put their hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Mina offering him her gold card.  
"She's taken off again?" Raye asked. Six faces looked at him expectantly and he growled and turned to jimmy the lock. Amy took pity on them and explained.  
"Luna took Selene out to get some air and when I went to check on Serena ten minutes later I found the door locked and no one answering."  
"She's taken off again." this time Raye's words were a statement and the violet eyed woman's face darkened.  
"Man, Darien is going to be ticked!" Lita groaned.  
At that moment the door opened and Marcus began to swing it open. To the surprise of those watching him he stopped before it was half open and jerked it quietly, but quickly, shut. He turned to face his friends and knew they were all surprised at the expression he wore. Personally he was surprised as well, he didn't remember the last time he was this shocked, well he did, it was about a week ago when Sailor Moon had let herself be eaten, but even then he didn't think he'd shown it this openly.  
He looked at Lita and his sense of humour returned. "No he's not, I guarantee it. He's in there right now with her."  
"Darien's in there?" Amy asked. Marcus nodded and she demanded, "Then why did he lock the door and why didn't he answer me?"  
Marcus' eyes began to twinkle and several of the group began to get suspicious. They all waited for him to explain impatiently but before he could do more than open his mouth another small voice interrupted.  
"What's wrong?" Selene asked.  
They all looked down to find the little girl holding Luna in her arms and looking up at them seriously.  
"Yes what's wrong? Why are all of you out here?" Luna interrogated.  
"Nothing's wrong Luna," Marcus said hastily, "We can't go in because Darien's in there."  
"Why not?" Leni asked  
Marcus looked at Selene and then at his friends helplessly, a blush staining his cheeks. None of his friends offered him any support, each of them also waited for him to explain. He looked at Mina and begged for help with his eyes. Understanding began to dawn in her eyes and instead of helping she began to smile in delight.  
Marcus rolled his eyes and then inspiration dawned. "Because he's checking her injuries!" His friends all looked surprised at his answer, Amy and Zac being the doctors. Then one by one they puzzled out the double meaning of his words and grins and snickers began to appear on them, all except for Amy.  
Amy began to object and Marcus saw Jason whisper something in her ear. She jerked away and looked at him. He winked at her and she blushed while Lita whacked him in the ribs.  
Luna still looked skeptical and Marcus, fighting to hide his own grin, added, "He's being very thorough."  
He heard Mina choke back a giggle as she finally came to his aid. "We'd better give him time to do a proper job!" Luna opened her mouth to object and then stopped as a thought occurred to her. Marcus watched as her gaze took in the adults' snickers, giggles, and grins and then she followed Amy's example and blushed under her black fur.  
"Yes, why don't we?" she managed to say to Selene. The girl looked at her in confusion but shrugged acceptance. Marcus shot a look at the others and they all began to file out of the hallway. Then he put a hand on the little girl's shoulder and began to guide her after the rest of his chuckling friends.  
"Will my Mama be 'kay now?" she asked looking up at him.  
Marcus smiled gently down at her and replied honestly, "Yeah, I think she will and your dad as well."  
"Neither of them are alone anymore," Luna finished for him. Then the black cat looked straight at Marcus and winked before adding in a delighted voice, "Now let's leave him to kiss her better in peace." Marcus blinked in surprise and then could no longer restrain his joyful laughter.  



End file.
